The Mythical Digimon
by DarkHououmon
Summary: I've decided to combine the stories. ^^; Anyway, the DigiDestined meet some evil mythical digimon which could lead to dangerous results. CANCELLED!
1. The Mythical Digimon

The Mythical Digimon   
Digimon   
DarkHououmon 

There was a legend. A legend about six Digimon. No one really ever saw them, although it is stated that they are evil Digimon who have strong attacks, even at the in-training stage! They are :   
Tatomon (tay-toe-mon) Attack : Hyper Ray Stage : In-Training   
Dinomon (die-nuh-mon) Attack : Lightening Waves Stage : Rookie   
Wolfermon (wool-fur-mon) Attack : Threshold Thrower Stage : Champion   
Coyetmon (cie-yote-mon) Attack : Lightening Storm Stage : Ultimate   
Clawmon (claw-mon) Attack : Scratch Attack Stage : Champion   
Toothmon (tooth-mon) Attack : Dagger Tooth Stage : Ultimate   
Although they are Digimon, they don't get very big. They don't need to. Tatomon, the pack's lookout, has the Hyper Ray attack. It can take away an enemy's strength and make it fall asleep. Of course, Tai and his friends didn't know about this. They didn't know anything about them. It was only on that fateful day did they realize that they aren't as safe as they thought they were.   
"I wonder where this leads," Tai said. His mini-telescope was out and he was looking out at a forked path ahead. What he didn't see was a small Digimon walking to the other side of the path. The thing looked like a Gomamon, but it had purple stripes and green fur. It was Tatomon! He was in a hurry to meet up with the pack's leader, Toothmon. But Tatomon did take notice to Tai. "What is he up to?" But he did know that Tai couldn't see him, so he didn't worry. He scrambled into a bush and disappeared. But what Tai did see was rustling in the bushes. He leaned his head forward some more to get a better look. Sora, obviously interested, looked at what his eyes were looking at. She turned to Tai, after not seeing a thing. "What are you looking at?" She asked. "I saw something move in those bushes." Tai turned around. He was wondering what he had seen. Was it real?   
Tatomon arrived at the Diner Rock where he was to meet. Clawmon, Toothmon's ancestor, greeted him. Soon all of the Digimon arrived. Toothmon looked at them. He asked if they had seen any peculiar activity. You see, if the Mythical Digimon ever saw anything strange, they either move out or kill the invaders. Killing is usually their choice. Wolfermon just yawned. He hadn't seen anything. Neither did Dinomon, Clawmon, or Coyetmon. But Tatomon didn't answer. Toothmon peered at him. "Did you see anything at all, Tatomon?" His voice was hissy, something that they all didn't like. Tatomon nodded his head. Dinomon looked at his friend. "What did you see?" Tatomon described how a human was looking straight at him with a mini-telescope. "What?!" Toothmon was enraged! But Tatomon smiled. "Don't worry. He didn't see me at all. But I am not sure whether or not he heard and saw the rustling bushes as I went by." Toothmon was not pleased. He walked upon the Leader Stone. He roared and yelled, "We must get these invaders! Our lives depend on it!"   
A lone girl wondered around with a kitten-like Digimon. The girl had short brown hair, a pink piece of cloth tied around her neck, and a whistle was worn around her neck. Beside her was Tailmon. The little white Digimon walked up in front of her. "Kari," she asked, "what are you doing?" Kari had recently arrived in the Digiworld. She looked at her Digimon. She sighed and replied, "Trying to find my big brother, Tai. I know he's around her somewhere." She turned and looked at the forest. All the trees looked alike. "But where?"   
Suddenly, a twig snapping was heard. Kari spun around. Tailmon growled and shot in front of her, ready to attack. What came out surprised them. Tatomon was walking of the bushes. Luckily, he didn't see them. Nor did the other mythical Digimon that came out. "Let's hide!" Tailmon whispered to Kari. Both dove into some rose bushes. They spied on the group. Toothmon walked up to the group. He growled in disgust. "I know why you guys are here. We are here to get rid of the intruders!!! Is this right?" "Yeah!" Kari looked at Tailmon, shuddered, and asked, "What invaders?" She turned to Toothmon. The evil Digimon was still speaking, but now asking a question to Tatomon.   
"What did this human look like?" Tatomon cleared his throat and best described what he had seen. "Well, he had white shoes on. His hair was big, spikey, and brown. He wore goggles on his head. His shirt is blue mainly. Around his neck was a Crest and Tag and he wore white gloves and a digivice." "He must be one of the DigiDestined!" Kari clapped a hand over her mouth. It was Tai that they had seen! Fear raced through her heart, thinking of what horrible things that they would do to Tai if they find him. She couldn't take it any longer! She got up and prepared to race towards the forest. Tailmon tried to set her back down, though.   
As soon as Kari shot up, a rock rolled down. It hit Clawmon's toe. "Uh oh." Tailmon muttered. Clawmon picked up the rock. "A rock?" Dinomon sniffed a bit then pointed towards the bush that Kari and Tailmon were hiding in. "It came from over there!" Coyetmon just snarled and walked towards the bush. Kari's mind started racing as she frantically searched for some escape route. None. Her eyes widened with fear as the Digimon came closer and closer. Coyetmon opened his jaws and sliced away part of the bush. "What?!" Toothmon screamed. Kari and Tailmon gasped! Shaking they got up and tried to run. Tatomon ran in front of them. "Hyper Ray!" A beam appeared out of his mouth and hit the girl and her Digimon. With their energy gone, they fainted. Clawmon picked them up with the help of the others   
They chained up Tailmon. After that, they tied up Kari and threw her into a cage. Dinomon was guarding her. "She will have quite a bit of explaining to do." Toothmon said and then left. Tai and his friends were getting closer and closer. Finally they had to stop because Joe fell into a river again. "Here Joe." Gomamon swam up to him and carried him back. Joe brushed himself off and thanked the white Digimon. As always, Mimi is worried about her hair. "I really need . . ." But she didn't finish. Tatomon suddenly showed himself. "Hello." Tentomon told the kids that this Digimon is not a known Digimon to him. The green Digimon looked at the flying bug-like creature. "Sorry, my name is Tatomon." "Tatomon?" Izzy asked, puzzled.   
"Yes. Now, since you are the DigiDestined, GIVE ME YOUR TAGS, CRESTS, AND DIGIVICES!!!" Tatomon roared. "Never!" Matt yelled. "Yeah! You ain't getting them!" Tatomon just laughed. "Huh?" The kids were confused. Why was he laughing. Tatomon took another step towards them. "You see, we caught someone else here a while ago. She is being guarded by Dinomon right now." Tai looked at him. Drawing a deep breath, he stepped right up to the green Digimon. "Tai, be careful." Sora said, as usual. "Who's this 'she'?" "A small girl with a Tailmon." He gasped! "Was she wearing a whistle?" "Yes." "Oh, no!" Sora ran up to him with Matt. "Tai, what's wrong?" Matt asked. Tai just hung his head. Tears formed in his eyes. "Kari." He said softly. "Kari, is it? Your little sister, I assume." Tatomon smiled evilly. Tai just nodded his head. Joe and Izzy looked at eachother. Mimi and Palmon looked at Tai. "Now, if you don't give me you Tags, Crests, and digivices, then this'll be the last time you'll see of her!" Dinomon had carried Kari over and hid. As soon as he signaled, he jumped out. Tai gasped. Kari's hands were ties around her back with some rope tied around her chest and arms. She was struggling to free herself. "Kari, NOOOO!!!!!!" Tai screamed so loud and so long, that he'd probably be hoarse for a month.   
Kari stopped in surprise. She looked at Tai. "Tai?" She said softly. Then a jolt of reality shot through her. "Tai! Tailmon! Somebody get me out of here!" Tai had a look of confusion on his face. Tailmon? Who is or what is Tailmon. He asked Kari who Tailmon is. "She is my Digimon. She's at the Champion Stage." "Really?" Kari didn't notice a rustle nearby because she was busy fighting against her binds. "Err!!" She struggled. Tai and his friends couldn't help. Matt now understood why Tai had said something to him much earlier. 'I know how you feel, Matt.' Tai's voice echoes through Matt's head. He had no idea that all along, Tai had a little sister T.K.'s age. Suddenly, a growl was heard. "Raaaaarrrrr!!!!" It was Tailmon! Gomamon was surprised. "What the . . .?" Kari stopped and looked to the left. "Tailmon!" The kitten-like Digimon ran up to Tatomon and Dinomon. "Let her go!" They just growled.   
Dinomon cried out, "Lightening Waves!!!" A wall and ball of electricity shot out and nearly hit Tailmon. "Hyper Ray!" Tatomon shot out a beam. Mimi was impressed at how fast Tailmon was moving. "She's cute." She said to Palmon. "For a kitten." Kari cried out, "Tailmon! Digivolve!!" Her digivice glowed. That's when the others noticed that. She also had a tag and crest. Tentomon looked at the symbol closely. "Her crest," he announced, "is the Crest of Faith." The symbol was in the shape of a leaf with a cross through it. Its color was black. Suddenly, they noticed someone saying, "Tailmon, digivolve to . . . Triceramon!!!!" A huge Triceratops-like Digimon stood before them. She charged at Tatomon, sending him flying back into the forest. She turned to Dinomon. "Lightening Waves!!" No affect. Triceramon lowered her head. "Horn Attack!!!" Several small horns punctured into Dinomon. "Yaahhhh!!!!" He ran off, crying like a baby.   
Kari was dropped to the ground. Tai and Joe caught her. Triceramon asked, "Are you alright, Kari?" "Yeah." Triceramon devolved back into Tailmon. Kari was still tied up. Agumon walked over. "I know I can't help. My Pepper Breath's too strong." Tailmon looked at him. Then at Kari, Joe, Izzy, Tai, Sora, T.K., Mimi, and Matt. Sighing, she raised her paws. "Fire Paws!!!" Her paws glowed and some fire shot out. It burned the ropes. "Quick! Put out the fire!" Matt called out. Gabumon rushed to Agumon's side. "Blue-Blaster!" A stream of water put out the fire. Tai picked up Kari. "How'd you get here?" Kari hesitated a moment. Tailmon walked over to her. "I think it's time you told them." "What?" T.K. asked. "Okay. It all started the day Tai left. I went home and I found a digivice." She went on about that for a while. She was very descriptive of how she got here and how Tailmon came along. Meanwhile, all isn't well at Diner Rock. "I want that girl or her brother, NOW!!!!!!!" Toothmon sent out Wolfermon and Coyetmon out to find the kids.   
" . . . and that's about it." Kari finished her long story. It was a relief to everyone, except Tai, of course. Kari was his little sister and he did have responsibility over her. "Okay, so your Digimon is Tailmon? And she digivolves into Triceramon?" T.K. asked. He kinda liked having another kid around his age. "Yep." She answered shyly. Tailmon hopped onto her lap, purring. Tentomon, Gabumon, and Biyomon walked up and stopped by their human friends. Gomamon seemed to like Tailmon. Tai and Joe could tell because of how he was looking at her. Joe knelt down. "You like her, don't ya?" Gomamon looked up and blushed. "Heh heh heh. Well . . ." The white Digimon couldn't think of anything to say. He was too shy to admit it. "Never mind." Tai was glad that Kari was alright. "I," Kari said, smiling, "thought I'd never see you again. Oh yeah, I forgot, who are your friends?" Tai told her the names of his friends. "Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Gomamon, T.K., Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, and of course, Agumon."   
A low growling was heard. By a lone Digimon. She was a mythical Digimon, but she was kind-hearted. She was a psychic Digimon and looked like a small brontosaurus. It was Alimon(oll-ee-mon). She was wandering around when she heard someone coming. Alimon dove into the scrambled bushes. She saw Coyetmon come out. The wolf-like Digimon snarled as he seemed to be waiting for someone. "Where is that Wolfermon? We have to kill that pesty little girl!" "Oh no!" Alimon whispered so softly he couldn't hear her. Alimon slipped out and ran into the darkness of the woods. She ran along a path. While doing this, Wolfermon arrived. "Well, sorry I'm late." Coyetmon accepted, then smelled something. Wolfermon recognized it. "Alimon! She was here!" The two angry Digimon tracked her down. Alimon was trying to get away. She ran and ran. Until she came to a campsite.   
There, she saw eight Digimon and eight kids. One of them was Kari, the one who was in trouble. 'But I can't just reveal myself.' Alimon said to herself. Her blue eyes were shining and glowing. T.K. saw this. "Hey, what's over there?" Tai grew suspicious. "If it's Tatomon . . ." He raised a fist and waved it. Gabumon had a great sense of smell and sniffed the air. "No, but the smell is Digimon. But I don't know it." Alimon gasped and shrunk down, trying not to make a noise or be seen. Then, an itching came up her nose. She tried to hold it in, but was no use. "Aaaa-aaa-aa---AAACHHHOOOO!!!!!!" Alimon sneezed. She fell forward and landed at Tai and Izzy's feet. "What the?" Izzy and Mimi asked in unison. Tai and Matt frowned. "Who are you?!" They screamed. They obviously didn't trust nor like this Digimon. Alimon shivered. "My name," she said to the angry boys, "is Alimon." Tai and Matt still glared at her. They thought she was trying to trick them and then give them to some Digimon called Toothmon. They didn't trust Alimon at all.   
Alimon just stared at the two. She knew what they were thinking for she was psychic. "So, you don't like me because I look suspicious, huh?" She asked. Tai and Matt's yes widened with surprise. "How'd you know?" "Because I am a psychic Digimon. I can do a lot of things." Tai got angry. "Oh yeah?! Prove it!" He prepared to charge at Alimon. "Tai! No!" Kari tried to warn him. She met Alimon before. Too late. Tai was running towards Alimon. He jumped up and prepared to punch. "Get her, Tai!" Matt yelled. Tai was about to punch Alimon when she just glared at him, concentrating. Her eyes glowed blue. She glared at Tai more and more. Finally she said, "Confusion!" Tai's body glowed blue. He closed his eyes due to the strain. He felt himself being thrown back. "Yow!" Tai cried as he crashed into the ground. He looked at Alimon. "How did you do that?" He asked, tired.   
"I already told you," She answered, "I am a psychic Digimon. You didn't believe me, so that's proof for you." Izzy walked towards the two. "So, Alimon, why were you following us?" "Yeah!" Matt screamed. Obviously he was angry at what she did to Tai. The dinosaur-like Digimon walked to a stone and sat down on it. "Well, you see, I was walking around, minding my own business when I saw Coyetmon. I hid and heard everything. I came and found you 16 here. I've come to warn you." Joe was sitting next to Gomamon. Gomamon and Palmon asked, "Warn us of what?" "Yeah." Gabumon and Agumon added. Alimon got a sad look on her face. Something was wrong. Very wrong.   
"Tai, your little sister Kari is in grave danger." Tai gasped. "D-d-danger?" He asked, his voice shaky. Kari's eyes widened with fear and she was trembling. Tailmon was comforting her as best as she could. "Yes. When I saw Coyetmon, he said to Wolfermon that they are to kill the little girl. Being psychic, I knew that girl was Kari. So those . . . those brutes are gonna kill Kari soon. So you guys gotta do something quick!" Matt still didn't trust Alimon. Maybe she was just making it all up. He stomped towards her, a fiery look in his eye. "HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH???!!!!!!!!" He yelled out loud. Tai got the same look. Soon all of the kids and Digimon glared at her. "Yeah! How do we know?!"   
Alimon sighed. She looked around and began to think. She could only think of one thing to do. She concentrated and a light screen appeared in the forest. Her body glowed blue as she stared at the white shield of light. "Show me Wolfermon and Coyetmon." The kids gasped as they saw two Digimon walking around in the forest. "So," Wolfermon looked evilly and slyly at Coyetmon, "what were we supposed to do again?" Coyetmon got angry. He yelled, "We are supposed to find and KILL that little girl. What was her name?" "Kari!" "Yeah! That's it! We are going to find Kari and kill her! Even if it means doing it with our own two paws!!!!" Coyetmon stood up, but he was four-legged though, and looked at his claws threatenly. The scene faded and Alimon fell to the ground, exhausted. She panted like a dog that ran 100 miles nonstop. Matt's eyes softened like everyone else's. "Kari." Tai said softly as he looked at his sister. She was in trouble, and he knew he and the others had to do something. Soon.   
Meanwhile, Coyetmon and Wolfermon were making their way through bushes, pines, and trees, mushrooms, and all kinds of foliage. "Well," Wolfermon asked, "I wonder where that Kari could be. Do you?" He turned to Coyetmon. Coyetmon was walking slowly, as if he were inspecting the ground. His bushy tail arched at Wolfermon's question. He turned to the purple Digimon. "I don't know. I never even saw her. What does she look like anyway?" "I was told she is wearing a piece of pink cloth tied around her neck. She is wearing a whistle. She has a digivice, of course. Her crest that she wears is the Crest of Faith." Coyetmon's eyes widened with surprise. "Kari has the Crest of Faith?" Wolfermon was surprised. "Yeah, why?" The wolf-like Digimon glared at him. He knew of something that no one else knew. "She'll be the one to have a super ultimate Digimon! That . . . that Tailmon of hers will become the legendary giant Digimon called SaberLeomon!" The purple Digimon gasped.   
"I'm in danger? Big danger with those Digimon?" Kari was sitting in her brother's lap. She was terrified of the mythical Digimon. But the 8 kids and 8 Digimon knew nothing about them. So Alimon had to tell them. She told them everything about these Digimon. She said that this particular group of 6 is the only evil mythical Digimon. She tells them that she is also a mythical Digimon. "There are others like me, I just don't know where they are at the moment. My powers can't do everything, you know." Matt sighed. Kari whimpered. Tai was worried. Sora wanted to know more. "So . . ." T.K. asked, but was cut off by a horrible growling. "Grrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!" Biyomon flew over to the source of the sound. "Uh oh!" She knew that this meant danger. She saw two Digimon headed their way. Coyetmon and Wolfermon! "Kari!" The pink Digimon screamed, "Run! It's Coyetmon and Wolfermon!"   
Kari gasped. She sprang up instantly, but too late. The two Digimon lunged towards her. One Digimon took off one way, the other took off in another way. The little girl was confused. So were the others. Gabumon and Tai were the only ones who could make out what was happening. Wolfermon snuck up behind Kari. Tai and Gabumon gasped and cried, "Kari, LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!" She turned around to see a clawed paw swipe up and slash her across the face, flinging her across the forest floor. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" She screamed with pain. Agumon tried to protect Kari, but Wolfermon, his claws stained with Kari's blood, threw him back. Agumon got up. "Pepper Breath!" It missed. Wolfermon got angry. "Threshold Thrower!" A ball of energy shot out of his mouth and hit Agumon on the stomach, sending him flying backwards and crashing in Tai, Gabumon, Tailmon, and Sora. Tai got up and looked towards his sister.   
"Kari, noooo!!!!!" Kari lay on the ground, her face bleeding from three deep gashes. She was unconscious clearly. But it only lasted a bit. She slowly opened up her tired eyes and saw Tai. Tears of sorrow flowed down his face. Kari smiled, tears of pain flowing down her face, and whispered weakly, "I'll be with you, my brother Tai. Goodbye." She closed her eyes. But she wasn't dead, as Tai thought, but she blacked out again. Her breathing and beating was slowing down. Tai rushed towards her side. He placed his hand on her chest, crying. But then he heard a heart beat. She wasn't dead! But her face was bleeding freely. Very freely. The blood wouldn't stop streaming down her small face. Sora and the others were by Tai's side, looking sadly at the injured and weak Kari. Coyetmon and Wolfermon just laughed. "We won't have to worry about HER no more! She'll die soon anyway. So our job is done!"   
"Kari." Tai whispered. He held Kari in his arms, trying to wake her up. She was still alive, but was dying. All his friends could do was mourn. Which they did, losing hope of making her better. Suddenly, Alimon, who was hiding from the two Digimon, hopped out. "Alimon?" Wolfermon asked, confused. Coyetmon growled. "Lightening Storm!!!" Every hair on his body stood up, sending sparks into the air and surrounding Coyetmon's body with electricity. It shot into the air and back towards Alimon. "Confusion!" Alimon's attack sent Coyetmon's attack back at him. He cried in pain and he and Wolfermon took off running back towards Diner Rock. Alimon walked up to the limp Kari. She was pale and was losing blood fast. Tai's hands were getting stained with her blood. "There is something special I can do that I didn't mention." "What?" Mimi asked tearfully. "Let's hope this works."   
Alimon concentrated hard. Her body glowed blue. As her concentration increased, the glowing changed to green. Soon it was a fiery red. Alimon seemed to be surround by intense red hot flames. "Recover!!" A beam of fiery red fire shot out of Alimon and hit Kari warmly. The kids watched, amazed. Kari's body glowed red-orange. This continued for a while. The wounds on Kari's face seemed to be healing. All the blood that was lost was sucked back up into her face and the gashes closed. "Uhhh!!!" Alimon collapsed. She used up too much energy recovering Kari and panted. "Uhhh . . . Tai?" Kari was awake! She was fully recovered, thanks to Alimon. "Kari!" Tai and his friends screamed joyfully. Tai hugged Kari hard, then helped her up. He looked at Alimon. "Thanks." She looked up and smiled. "Your welcome." Meanwhile, Toothmon wasn't happy. "Well, those kids are in for it now!!! I'll release my dangerous Digimon, MegaDramon, to deal with them. He's a super ultimate, so he'll wipe 'em out!! Ha ha ha ha!!!!"   
An evil dragon-like Digimon, red with blue metallic wings and hands, flew over to Toothmon. Clawmon shook with fear of the creature. "Hmm . . . are you worthy of me?" Toothmon asked. MegaDramon just growled. He answered, "Yes, what is your wish for me to do, master?" Toothmon yawned a bit, then told him about how a little girl named Kari has a champion stage Digimon, Tailmon, and that she has the Crest of Faith. "That little girl has the Crest of Faith?! Don't worry, I never liked that crest, so I'll destroy that little girl!" "Good." MegaDramon flew off into the forest. Searching for Kari. His weapon, Nuclear Missile, is highly dangerous. And MegaDramon knew that. He wouldn't give up until Kari was dead! He wouldn't! "So, Kari has the Crest of Faith, huh? Well, let's see how much FAITH she REALLY has!!!!!"   
Kari was told everything that happened. The only thing that she remembered was being struck by Wolfermon and fainting. She was also told that her crest is special. "Special?" Tai looked at her, smiling. "Yes, Kari. Your crest is the Crest of Faith." "The Crest of Faith?" The kids nodded their heads. 'The Crest of Faith?,' Kari thought. She picked up the tag and looked at the crest. She had no idea that she had the Crest of Faith. She sighed and stood up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard an eerie sound. It sounded like a horde of giant bees chasing a dog. She looked to find the source of the sound. "Kari, what's wrong?" Palmon asked. "Don't you hear that? That . . . that sound?" Kari asked, bewildered. One by one, Tai, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Matt, T.K., and Izzy, along with the Digimon, looked from side to side. Just then a shadow loamed over them.   
"Well, well," MegaDramon roared, "what do we have here? Some uninvited guests?" The huge dragon-like Digimon flew directly into site. He saw Kari. He flew closer. "So, you are the beholder of the Crest of Faith?" He asked, sneering. "Y-ye-ye-yes." Kari's voice was shaky. Very shaky. "Then, I must KILL you!!! I have my orders from Toothmon." "No!" Tai screamed and leaped in front of Kari. "Fool! Trying to stop me, eh?" He lifted his metal hand and struck Tai hard. He flew backgrounds and landed painfully into a tree. A big twig landed on his back, pinning him to the ground. "Tai!" Kari yelled, then stared at MegaDramon. Or should I say, glared? For the first time, Kari was actually showing hatred towards someone. She never did this before. "What's wrong with Kari?" Sora asked. "She's . . . she's angry." Joe answered, who had also seen Kari's angry look. "What did you do that for?!" She yelled at MegaDramon. "Because he was in the way, Kari! Now to finish you off!!" He raised a claw and swiped towards Kari. She screamed and tried to get away, but the metallic claw struck her and she was pinned against a mountain side.   
Kari struggled to get away, but it was useless. MegaDramon laughed evilly. Suddenly, the kids turned to see that Tailmon was glowing. "Tailmon, digivolve to . . . Triceramon!!!" The dinosaur-like Digimon ran towards MegaDramon. "Horn Attack!" She shot several small horn-like structures at him. No effect! "Ha! You think that will stop me? Take this!" MegaDramon moved his free hand towards Triceramon. "Nuclear Missile!" A missile shot out of his arm and hit Triceramon. Screaming, she fell to the ground. "Ohhh . . ." Triceramon moaned. "Oh no!" Gomamon and Biyomon yelled, pointing towards MegaDramon. The big Digimon raised his claw to strike and kill Kari. "Kari, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Everyone, especially Tai, screamed. Alimon couldn't help. She was knocked out cold when MegaDramon arrived. Triceramon woke up. She gasped as she saw Kari about to get crushed by MegaDramon. She didn't want this to happen!   
Kari looked at Triceramon through her tired eyes. She yelled as loudly as she could, "Triceramon! I have faith in you! Help me! I have faith in you!!!" Kari's digivice and Crest of Faith glowed together. "Huh?" MegaDramon asked, confused. "Hey! Her crest is reacting!" Izzy exclaimed. "Yeah!" Tentomon, Agumon, Gabumon, and Palmon said in unison. A beam from the digivice went into the crest and then to Triceramon. The Digimon glowed brightly. "Triceramon, digivolve to . . ." Changes took place. Fire covered her body. When she came out, she was in the form of a four-legged lion-like Digimon. She was golden-yellow with red striped and stone-like feet, claws, and teeth. Her eyes were blue, just like Tailmon's. "SaberLeomon!!!!" "Whoa! SaberLeomon!" MegaDramon exclaimed. The lion Digimon roared and charged at MegaDramon. She glared at him, then yelled, "Lightening Claw!!" A wave of string-like electricity shot out of her paws. It struck MegaDramon, but it didn't seem to defeat him. He got up and the two just glared at eachother, growling. SaberLeomon was protecting Kari, who was standing behind her two front paws.   
"Wow! Triceramon digivolved!" exclaimed T.K. "Let's help!" Sora ordered. "Biyomon, digivolve to . . . Birdramon!!!" "Agumon, digivolve to . . . Greymon!!!" "Gabumon, digivolve to . . . Garurumon!!!" "Gomamon, digivolve to . . . Ikkakumon!!!" "Palmon, digivolve to . . . Togemon!!!" "Tentomon, digivolve to . . . Kabuterimon!!!" 6 Champion Digimon took places around Kari, blocking MegaDramon's attempts to get to her. Tai, who was almost free from the tree, yelled out an order. "Attack all at once!" The Digimon obeyed, all hating MegaDramon as much as Tai did. "Meteor Wing!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" "Nova Blast!" "Needle Spray!" "Howling Blaster!" "Electro Shocker!" "Lightening Claw!" The attacks hit MegaDramon. He yelled out in pain. He seemed weaker. He gave up and turned away, but not before saying, "This isn't over yet, DigiDestined. You don't know who you are up against!" With that, MegaDramon disappeared into the forest.   
"Tai! You okay?" Kari was standing next to Tai, who was still pinned down. "Yeah." Kari smiled with relief, then gestured the other kids to help her push off the giant twig. SaberLeomon devolved back into Tailmon during this. She went over and stood next to Gomamon and Tentomon and helped with the pushing. They eventually got the thing off of Tai. Tai weakly climbed to his feet, a bit shaky after what happened. Was MegaDramon going to get and tell Toothmon of was happened? Are they safe or are they still in danger? These questions were all Tai could think about for the last few hours. The kids thought that they've seen the last of the evil mythical Digimon, but they found out the hard way that they were wrong. Totally wrong. For at that moment, MegaDramon was speaking with Toothmon of what happened. "You didn't kill them?!" "I tried, Toothmon, but the Crest of Faith glowed and called upon SaberLeomon. Triceramon digivolved to SaberLeomon and all the Digimon attacked me at once. I couldn't fight any longer." Toothmon was still angry. He growled, then turned around. "Well, I suppose it wasn't totally your fault. However, do you know what will happen to us if those kids are not destroyed?" MegaDramon just shrugged. "This will!" Toothmon turned to a small Digimon, Betamon, and howled, "Dagger Tooth!!!" Two saber teeth shot from his own saber teeth. The teeth were really missiles for they exploded as soon as they hit the Betamon. Betamon was destroyed. MegaDramon shook with fear.   
"That is what will happen to us. Okay?" The dragon shakily nodded his head. Toothmon just snarled. He turned to Tatomon, who was called in. "Tatomon, I'm counting on you to locate those kids and tell me exactly where they are." Tatomon bowed his head and said, "Yes, sir!" With that, he turned away. He soon disappeared into the forest. "Now, I wonder where the DigiDestined could be." Tatomon thought to himself as he sniffed around for the kids' scent. Before he knew it, it was raining. Not heavily, though. Just sprinkling. So he continued walking and searching. The rain drops dropped onto his furry purple striped coat. Tatomon's striped seemed to be glowing. Suddenly, just when Tatomon couldn't walk anymore he came to a clearing. He heard some familiar voices. Very familiar voices.   
"What are we going to do?" Joe asked about the 100th time. He was very nervous as he is most of the time. "What are you worried about, Joe?" Tai asked. "What if . . . what if MegaDramon told Toothmon what happened?" While this was going on, Kari was trying to wake up Alimon, who was still passed out. What Kari didn't know was that she was on top of Alimon. Suddenly, Alimon shook open her eyes wearily and looked around. She felt something heavy on her. She could hear someone's voice saying, "Come on, Alimon! Get up!" It was Kari. Alimon glared up at her and answered, "I'd love to get up, Kari. But unfortunately you're STANDING ON ME!!!" Startled, Kari saw that she was, indeed, standing on Alimon's back. Quickly she hopped off. "Sorry." "That's okay." Alimon shook herself and walked towards Tai and Joe, wondering what they were talking about. "What if that guy sends out a Digimon to get us?" "Joe, don't be a worry wart!" Alimon immediately knew what was going on.   
"Interesting." Tatomon was hiding and watching the group. "Looks like they are all together with that traitor Alimon! Right in the middle of AeroVDramon turf! Wait till I tell the boss this!" Tatomon got up and carefully as he could, but his sounds couldn't escape Gomamon's ears. His ears were among the sharpest in the group. "I hear something." "You think?" Joe asked. "You doubt me?" Gomamon's head was turned up as if he heard something, which he did. Tatomon growled and backed off, his ears flat against his skull. He turned around and ran as fast as he could. But Patamon, being the closest, had seen him. "Hey guys!" Mimi and T.K. looked at him. "What is it?" Mimi asked. T.K. asked, "Who was it? What was it?" They all had heard something. They just didn't know what they heard. Patamon landed and sat down. "I saw Tatomon!" "Tatomon?" Tai looked angry. "Yes. He ran back somewhere. Probably back to Toothmon and Clawmon. Alimon just found out something. Something bad. "Hey guys, I just remembered, this is AeroVDramon turf!!" "What?!" Everyone yelled. From the look in Alimon's eyes, they knew AeroVDramon was bad news.   
"Hey! Clawmon!!" Tatomon had returned back to Diner Rock. Clawmon turned to the green Digimon. Dinomon followed, interested in what Tatomon found out. "Where are the kids?!" Toothmon was standing behind Clawmon. Tatomon smiled the most evil smile any of them has ever seen on him. "They are in the middle of AeroVDramon turf!" "AeroVDramon turf? Ha ha ha ha!!!!!!" Toothmon laughed. Clawmon, Dinomon, Wolfermon, and Coyetmon laughed with him. Soon Tatomon joined in. They knew that if they could get AeroVDramon to attack the kids, they would win. Toothmon turned to Clawmon. "Clawmon! You go over to AeroVDramon and tell him to get rid of his invaders, the DigiDestined! Tatomon, you take him to where you saw those kids." "Right!" Not too long after they left they came across vines. But to Clawmon, they were a cinch to remove. "Scratch Attack!" Several small claws shot out of his claws and whipped around like boomerangs. They cut up the vines easily.   
"What's an AeroVDramon?" T.K. asked. Alimon eyed him. Lifting up her foot like a person describing something, she told him that AeroVDramon was a very evil Digimon with sharp horns, teeth, and claws. He also had wings, making him a lethal Digimon. "Oh no!" "Oh yes! And I bet that's what Tatomon told that . . . that Toothmon!" Tai looked at her curiously. "You don't seem to like Toothmon much, do you?" Alimon sighed. Everyone was looking at her. She felt uncomfortable. She hadn't told them everything. So she decided to tell them this something. "Well, you see, I, myself, was once part of the evil mythical Digimon. It wasn't till later that I departed. I gathered a group of several other good mythical Digimon. I formed an army of 7 of them, with me being the leader. I am still the leader of the good mythical Digimon. But I haven't been able to defeat Toothmon even with my psychic powers."   
Everyone was surprised at this. Alimon is a former evil Digimon? She was once evil, but is now good? This shocked them all. "You used to be evil?" Kari asked. Alimon hung her head. "Yes. There's someone of the good mythical Digimon who doesn't think of me as leader and wants to become leader." Mimi bent over to the Digimon. "Who?" "Blastoimon." Who was this Blastoimon(blass-toy-mon)anyway? "Who's that?" "Blastoimon is a Digimon about my size. He's a water-type Digimon. His attack is Hydro Tornado." "Hmmm . . . and he's . . ." "Jealous of me." Alimon finished his sentence. Alimon got up and began circling around, trying to think of a way to get Blastoimon and Triplemon(trip-luh-mon)to come. She didn't know where they were, so she had to think of some way to contact them. Then she got an idea. "Hey, Patamon, Tentomon, and Biyomon! Come here!" "What?" "I have an idea of how to get to the other good mythical Digimon!"   
"Well, where are they?!" Clawmon roared, waving his huge, red claws at Tatomon threateningly. "Everything seems so . . . different. I know that there was . . ." But he couldn't get the words out. Tatomon and Clawmon have been searching around to find the kids, but they weren't very successful. All they could see was a bunch of foliage. Suddenly, a twig snapping was heard. The two Digimon turned around and saw a huge blue Digimon with claws, horns, and wings and sharp teeth in the mouth. It was AeroVDramon! The scary Digimon looked at Clawmon and Tatomon. Tatomon wasn't shaking, but Clawmon was. The smaller Digimon trotted over to AeroVDramon. "Hello, my name is Tatomon. Toothmon wants a request from you." AeroVDramon growled, then asked, "Toothmon? I don't know him, but if he's evil, I'll accept!" Tatomon told him all about how he, Dinomon, Wolfermon, Coyetmon, Clawmon, and Toothmon wanted to kill some kids. "Well, I'll kill them for ya! Where are they?" Clawmon, shaking, said, "They're right here. In you turf!" "WHAT!!!?????" The angry AeroVDramon flew off in pursuit of the 8 kids and their Digimon. He never lost a battle, and he isn't about to lose this one! "I'll destroy those kids if it's the last thing I ever do!!!!" AeroVDramon disappeared into the darkness of the woods. "Now," Clawmon laughed evilly, "that Kari and her brother and her friends will pay!" "Yeah!" Tatomon yelled.   
Patamon, Biyomon, and Tentomon were confused at what Alimon wanted them to do. "What?" Alimon glared at them briefly, then relaxed. "Since you guys can fly, you'll have a better chance at finding Blastoimon and Triplemon. Blastoimon looks a little like me, except with claws, sharp teeth, triangular fins on his back, and a horn on his forehead. Triplemon looks like Coyetmon, except he has a different coat pattern and has three tails." Izzy raised his hand. "How will bringing those two mythical Digimon here help?" The psychic Digimon just stared at him. How will she be able to explain this? "You see, the more Digimon there are, the better chance we'll have at beating Toothmon." "But," A voice was heard. It was Tai. "can't we just use our own Digimon?" Alimon whacked Tai lightly on the head. "No! You silly boy! That's the last thing you should do! Toothmon is very powerful. If you use the wrong Digimon at the wrong time, it'll be disastrous! He could capture your Digimon and you won't be able to fight at all!" Alimon settled herself down by a tree.   
Alimon had just settled herself down by the tree which the group was near and her head was resting on the ground when a loud growling was heard. "You hear that?" She asked, her neck and head perked up. Gomamon's ears stiffened at the sound. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. But it seemed to be coming from all directions. "Oh man!" Joe moaned fearfully. "I hope it isn't MegaDramon." Sora said. Biyomon flew over. "Alimon!" Alimon shot up instantly. "What?" "I saw a blue and white Digimon headed this way! His wings are reddish and torn. He has a white horn on his nose and gray horns on the back of his head." Alimon gasped and turned to the group. "Run!" She yelled as she darted into the forest. She stopped and ran back. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Kari, T.K., Matt, Izzy, Joe, and the Digimon just stood there, surprised. "Come on! It's AeroVDramon!!!" Too late. The huge Digimon roared violently as he perched himself in front of Alimon. She shuddered with fear, forgetting about her psychic powers that she had.   
Tai rushed over to her. "Alimon! Use Confusion! Do something!" Big mistake. AeroVDramon raised his giant claw and struck Tai hard and he crashed into Matt. "Ooof!!" Matt fell onto his back with Tai on his back on top of Matt's chest and stomach. "Tai!" Alimon and Kari yelled. Alimon's eyes glowed blue once again. She concentrated on AeroVDramon. She was filled with hatred and consumed with rage. "Disable!!!" AeroVDramon somehow couldn't move a muscle. "Aahhh!!" He roared as he frantically tried to attack. Alimon's attack only lasted a minute. "Confusion!" Alimon threw the Digimon into the tree, but did no good. AeroVDramon growled and hissed, "Dragon Wing!!!!" A blade, wing-shaped, sizzled out of AeroVDramon and swiped Alimon. She fell down, fainted. He then turned to the other kids. None of the Digimon had an advantage over this Digimon. He was too powerful and Tailmon was still weak from the battle with MegaDramon. All seemed lost. Tai closed his eyes along with the others and waited for their fate.   
Suddenly, they heard something. But they couldn't tell what. A dinosaur rushed out and crashed into AeroVDramon, knocking him flat to the ground. "You guys okay?" The strange Digimon asked. Izzy recognized him. "You're . . . you're Blastoimon!" Blastoimon nodded his head. "How'd you know?" Kari told him that Alimon told her about him and that she has been helping all of them. "Well, Alimon probably shouldn't be leader, but I have nothing against her." Blastoimon said this and he turned towards Alimon. She was laying there, not moving but breathing. "She's fine. Now to deal with this Digimon." Blastoimon growled at AeroVDramon and he growled back. "Dragon Wing!!" The attack struck at him, but he leaped out of the way. Blastoimon lowered his head, aiming his horn at AeroVDramon. "Hydro Tornado!!!" A spiral twister of water, like Biyomon's Spiral Twister attack, shot out of his horn, spinning as fast as a tornado. It hit AeroVDramon dead on! "Aahhhh!!!" Blastoimon moved up for another attack. "Hydro Tornado!!" Another was shot. The evil Digimon fell down, defeated. The kids cheered. They thought that their problems were over now, but they were just beginning. Soon, they'd have to face Toothmon himself. What will they do and how will they beat him? The answer surely lies in the future.   
"Raarrr!!!" Toothmon roared. His roar filled the area with fear. Even Tatomon quivered. "They defeated every Digimon I sic on them." Without thinking, Dinomon trots over to him. "Actually, you only sent out two . . ." But Toothmon's glare stopped Dinomon. "I also sent out all of you, except Clawmon, to deal with them. But you failed!" Toothmon walked back onto the Leader Stone, his huge clawed feet under his chin, thinking of what to do about the kids. MegaDramon and AeroVDramon didn't do any good at all. Tatomon, Dinomon, Wolfermon, and Coyetmon didn't do any good, either. Clawmon wasn't brave enough; he'd back down if he sees anything bigger than he was. The only Digimon he could think of was . . . himself! "That's it!" Coyetmon nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing Toothmon's sudden words. "What? What?" He asked, shocked. Toothmon smiled evilly and said, "Well, why don't we all pay a visit to the DigiDestined?" The evil Digimon didn't quite understand. "You see, I have decided that I should deal with those kids. Alimon still has no power over me. That traitor's group will never beat me!" The others cheered. They left Diner Rock. Heading towards where the kids were last seen.   
Blastoimon took a while before he got Alimon up again. "Hey, Alimon. What happened?" She turned and was surprised to see Blastoimon. "I . . . I don't know. The last thing I remember is being hit by AeroVDramon." Alimon shook her head. Something didn't feel right. But what? Something bad was about to happen soon. She could feel it. Blastoimon, Patamon, and Agumon rushed over to her when she suddenly bolted up and looked around like a crazed dog. She sensed something. They knew it. "Alimon!" Tai yelled. "What's wrong?" Matt asked. Alimon stared at them, her eyes widened with fear and confusion. "It's . . . it's Toothmon!" They gasped! They knew Toothmon was bad news. Although none of them has ever seen him. Except Alimon. She was the only one there who actually saw him in person before. "Wh-wh-wha-what about T-t-t-toothmon?" Joe stammered, afraid. "He's coming here! To kill us all! We gotta get the other good mythical Digimon!" Blastoimon raised his foot up and set it down again. "Leave it to me!"   
Blastoimon picked up a small golden whistle on the floor. He blew into it hard. The sound was only heard by the Digimon, who covered their ears because of the loud noise. Soon, the tooting sound left them. Leaving only the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees. Suddenly, out of nowhere, shadows appeared. They seemed to be Digimon. Alimon smiled for they were the good mythical Digimon. Out came several odd looking Digimon. They were :   
Manemon (man-uh-mon) Attack : Electric Sunglasses Stage : Champion   
Tuftamon (tough-tum-on) Attack : Fog Mist Stage : Rookie   
Triplemon (trip-luh-mon) Attack : Firespin Tail Stage : Champion   
Blackmon (blak-mon) Attack : Tooth Spike Stage : Ultimate   
Aerodramon (air-uh-druh-mon) Attack : Whirlwind Blast Stage : Champion   
Elasmomon (ee-laz-moe-mon) Attack : Oceanliner Pump Stage : Ultimate   
The Digimon assembled themselves in front of Alimon. She explained, with Blastoimon, that Toothmon was going to attack them. "We need your help." The Digimon just looked at eachother. They all feared and hated Toothmon. Finally, Tuftamon spoke up. "Just who are these kids, anyway?" "They're the DigiDestined." Triplemon was astounded! He's heard of the DigiDestined, but he thought they were a myth. But there they were. Flesh and blood. He walked over to them. He looked at Kari and said, "My name is Triplemon." Alimon told them that Triplemon is their best thief. He could steal anything anytime anywhere. But the larger group still had to think of what to do. Time was running out and they had to stage a plan quickly. Before it is too late.   
"So, what are we going to do?" Sora asked to Tuftamon, the smallest of the group. He looked up at her. He said, "I don't know. Alimon usually decides what to do." The cub-like Digimon turned around to look at Alimon. She was discussing something with Tai and Kari. Sora couldn't tell what was going on. "What?! We can't quit!" "I have no power over him, Tai." "Make up your minds." Sora heard some of the conversation, but not all. She walked up to Tai. "What's going on?" "We're debating whether or not we should fight Toothmon and the evil mythical Digimon." Alimon glared at him. "It's too dangerous!" Kari got a confused look on her face. "But there are 8 of you and only 6 of them." Alimon stopped and stood still. Her head slowly moved to Kari's direction. "You don't get it, do you? The evil mythical Digimon are stronger than the good ones. Plus, I am the only one who saw Toothmon and believe me, he's not . . ." But she couldn't finish. She stopped and looked around.   
Aerodramon got nervous. Very nervous. She knew that Alimon was sensing something. She was the only one who can sense Toothmon's presence. Blackmon, the largest of the group, bared his teeth. The sound was coming from the east of them. Blackmon, Manemon, and Triplemon snarled at the source of the sound. "What?" Mimi asked, bewildered. Blackmon yelled, "Tooth Spike!!!" He ran at lightening speed and stabbed away a chunk of bush. Manemon stepped forward. "Electric Sunglasses!!!" He shot a beam of electricity at the bush. Then, Triplemon, his tails spinning faster and faster, screamed, "Firespin Tail!!!" A laser of intense flames shot at the bush. Evil laughter was heard. It wasn't good. A Digimon walked out. He had a lion's tail and a bird's wings. His ears are like Pikachu's and his neck is long. He had sharp claws and two saber teeth. He had three black horns on his head. He snarled with glee and evilness as he walked towards the group.   
"Who—who is that?" Izzy and Mimi asked. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Biyomon, and Tailmon's mouths had dropped open. Palmon's eyes were wide along with Gomamon. Tentomon was shaking with fear. Alimon just glared at the Digimon. Kari asked, "Who is that?" Alimon still glared. Finally, she spoke. "Toothmon!" Tai was shocked! "That's Toothmon?! He isn't so big!" Toothmon glared at him. "Dagger Tooth!!!!" He shot two tooth-shaped missiles at him. The missiles landed at Tai's feet and they explode. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Tai screams as he flings backgrounds and crashes painfully into the ground, battered and bruised, but alive still. "Tai!" The others scream. Toothmon lunged on top of Tai, raising his claw up to strike. "No, help!" Tai yells as he struggled to get free of Toothmon's grasp. "Yaahhhh!!!" Someone yells. It was Alimon! She skull bashes Toothmon and they fly backwards. Toothmon lands on his back with Alimon on top of him. She growls but soon both of them are rolling. That's when other evil laughter was heard. From the same bush. From 5 Digimon this time. The other evil mythical Digimon had arrived to fight!   
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Dinomon taunts. He looks at Gabumon. Water-types are weak against electric-types. "Lightening Waves!!!" Gabumon is hit hard and he falls down, electricuted. "Gabumon!" Matt yells. A purple Digimon appears in front of T.K. and Izzy. Laughing evilly, Wolfermon shoots his attack at the two. "Threshold Thrower!!!" A ball of energy hits them. They collapse to the ground. "No!" Matt and Mimi yell at the same time. "Tatomon!" Tai glared at the small green Digimon with hatred. Toothmon walked by Tatomon. "Tatomon, weaken up this brat so I can finish him off." The green Digimon nods and turns toward Tai. He just stood there, looking confused. How could an In-Training Digimon weaken someone? Then, he hears "Hyper Ray!". When he looks towards Tatomon, he is struck by a beam. He felt his energy leaving him. His body went almost completely limp as he collapsed into the ground, tired.   
Nobody noticed this until Kari screamed. "TAI!!!!" She ran up to her brother. "Kari?" Tai seemed to be awake, but he was tired and weak from Tatomon's Hyper Ray attack. Agumon looked angry. He glared at Tatomon. "Pepper Breath!!!" "Ya!!!" Tatomon got hit and ran off away from the two, then started attacking the others. Coyetmon smiled evilly as he looked at Sora and Biyomon. "Go away!" The pink Digimon cries. But is answered by his evil laugh. Coyetmon stares at them, then yells, "Lighting Storm!!!!" Electricity is shot at them. "Sora! Biyomon!" Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Joe scream. Izzy and T.K. were too horried to talk. The ray of electricity spun closer and closer to Biyomon and Sora. But then, they heard something. "Confusion!!!" It was Alimon! She stopped Coyetmon's attack and sent it back at him. "Darn you, Alimon! You traitor, you!!" Suddenly, Toothmon swipes Alimon, sending her flying backwards. She crashes into the ground, all beaten up. Toothmon just smiles with victory and evil glee.   
Tai, now recovered from the blow, gets up and looks at what is happening. He saw Alimon in trouble. He had to help. "Hey, you! Toothmon, you can't catch me!" This made Toothmon furious! He flew over to Tai and slashed at him with his black claws. Alimon looked in awe at this. Then she remembered that Toothmon was too dangerous for anyone to handle. Shaking, Alimon got up and opened her mouth. "Psybeam!!" A glowing red light appears and shoots at Toothmon. It didn't affect him much. He glared at Alimon. "Don't you know you have no power over me?" She stared at him. Then at Tai, Sora, and one by one, the other kids and Digimon. "Leave Tai and his friends alone!" Toothmon just laughed. "I don't think so. Attack all at once!" "Yeah!" Alimon and the others gasped. Tai backed away. T.K. quivered. Everyone else was cowering down. "Hyper Ray!" "Lightening Waves!" "Lightening Storm!" "Threshold Thrower!" "Scratch Attack!" "Dagger Tooth!" Six attacks head towards them. Their hearts race as they frantically search for a way out. But how will they survive this?   
'I gotta do something to help' thought Alimon as the attacks came closer. Then it came to her. She had once used an attack which blocked another attack. Alimon glared at Toothmon. Snarling, she cried out a command. "Psyshield!!!" A light blue aurora surrounded Tai, Kari, and their friends. The attacks, including Clawmon and Toothmon's, were blocked! "What was that?" Kari asked, startled. "Alimon, you . . . didn't tell us you could do that." Matt said breathlessly." Alimon was too tired to answer, though. She used up a lot of energy created a barrier to protect them. "That was a big mistake!" Tai looked up and saw who said that. Toothmon! He was heading towards them. Not wait! Alimon! He was after Alimon! Staring at Toothmon in fear, she laid on the ground, too tired and weak to fight back.   
Toothmon lifted his claws and started to punch, kick, throw, and slash Alimon. "Alimon!!!!" Tai, Matt, Kari, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, and T.K. yelled out. "Aahhh!!!" Alimon screamed as she received painful slashes from Toothmon. "Take that!" The evil Digimon gave one final blow to Alimon's injured side before she collapsed to the ground. She shook with pain. "You thought you were a match for ME?!" Toothmon howled. Tatomon hopped to his side, sneering at the weak Alimon. "Yeah!" Then he turned to Tai. Walking over to them, he said, "It's over, Tai!" Tai growled. "No, it isn't!" A voice called out. Blastoimon! He hopped in front of Alimon and lowered his horn. "Hydro Tornado!!!!" A spiral stream of water spat out and hit Tatomon, sending him flying through the air and crashing into Coyetmon. Blastoimon turned to Alimon.   
"You okay?" "No, not really." Alimon tried to climb to her feet, but she fell down. Something was wrong. "She's terribly injured." Informed Manemon. He was filled with rage! He glared at Toothmon. Manemon cried out, "Electric Sunglasses!!!!" A blast of electricity hit Toothmon, but didn't have any effect! "Dagger Tooth!" Manemon was sent flying backgrounds and fell on top of Gomamon! "Can't we help?" Tai asked. Blastoimon sadly shook his head. "Toothmon is just too powerful. Not even Blackmon, our strongest member, is not strong enough to fight him." Blackmon was fighting with Wolfermon. "Threshold Thrower!" Blackmon dodged and called out, "Tooth Spike!!" At lightening speed he stabbed Wolfermon and he fell back. Alimon looked around. She saw what was happening and she didn't like it. 'If only I could learn one new attack' she thought was the fighting continued.   
Alimon slowly climbed to her feet. She used Recover on herself, then turned to the others. She walked up to Toothmon. "Toothmon, this has to stop." She said gently but firmly. He just laughed and used Dagger Tooth on her. "Aaaahhh!!!!" She fell back. Angry, she got up. "Psybeam!" Another ray of energy hit Toothmon. It did little damage. Toothmon and Alimon glared at each other. "You'll regret the day you betrayed us, Alimon!!" "I was lucky to get out of your stupid gang!" Toothmon slashed at her, but Alimon used her agility to dodge his attacks. At the same time, the others were fighting and fighting. Manemon was attacking, with Tuftamon, Coyetmon. Tuftamon used, "Fog Mist!" This shrouded Coyetmon in mist. Then the lion-like Digimon slashed up Coyetmon. He got angry! "Lightening Storm!" Electricity filled Tuftamon's body. Howling with pain, he fell back onto Manemon. "Electric Sunglasses!" He shot electricity at Coyetmon. But Manemon was a champion and Coyetmon was an ultimate, so the blast had no effect!   
"Grrr . . ." said Agumon, who was facing Dinomon. "Pepper Breath!" He shot a fireball at Dinomon. But Dinomon rolled out of the way! He stood up on his hind legs and attacked with Lightening Waves. A wave of electrical power struck Agumon hard and he fell down. "Agumon!" Patamon came forward and tried his Boom Bubble attack. No effect! "Grrr . . . Lightening Waves!!" "Poison Ivy!!!" A voice called out. It was Palmon! She grasped a hold of Dinomon in her vines. Tailmon came over. "Good job, Palmon!" Then she faced Dinomon. "Fire Paws!!" She shot some fire at Dinomon, hitting him dead on. "Ow!" He ran around in circles. At the same time, Gabumon used his Blue Blaster on Tatomon when Dinomon came bursting in and got hit with the Blue Blaster. It didn't hurt him much, but it did soothe him. "Heehhhhh . . ." Dinomon sighed with relief.   
"This ends now, Alimon!" Alimon and Toothmon were at the center of the arena. The two glared at each other. Tai looked at the center and saw them. He knew that the fight was far from over. "And so it does . . ." Alimon answered back. They growled. Then, they used their attacks. "Psybeam!" "Dagger Tooth!" The attacks hit each other in the middle, not coming anywhere near Alimon or Toothmon. They growled and used their attacks again. But just as they were about to, a voice cried out, "No! Stop! Stop now!" Tai? Kari looked at him. Then Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, T.K., and Mimi all saw Tai running towards the battling Digimon. "Tai, nooo!!!!!!!" They cried at him. But Tai wouldn't listen to his friends. "Psybeam!!!" "Dagger Tooth!!!" The attacks headed straight for . . . Tai! Tai screamed as he got hit by the attacks.   
He fell down, badly hurt. He looked up and saw Toothmon grinning evilly. Toothmon raised his claws and gave one final blow to Tai before Tai went limp, bleeding and hardly breathing. "Tai!" Kari rushed over to him. "What?" Alimon asked, confused. Then anger filled her up like burning fire!She liked Tai and his friends. She was very angry at Toothmon. Angrier than a swarm of Flymon! She glared at Toothmon while Kari sadly looked at the weak Tai, tears streaming down her face. "That's it! You've gone far enough!" She growled. Alimon started to glow! I mean, really glowing. She was glowing orange-red, which soon become blood-struck red. Consumed with anger, Alimon got a new attack! Her most powerful of all! Alimon opened her mouth and screamed, "NOBLE BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge fireball, which looked like Tyranomon's fire attacks, shot out and hit Toothmon. Hard.   
"Yowww!!" Toothmon cried as the blast hit him. With that, he shot another Dagger Tooth at Alimon. But at the same time, she had gained another new attack. A very special one at that. Alimon glared at Toothmon. "Metronome!" She moved her head from side to side. "What is she doing?" asked Tatomon. "She's moving her head," began Wolfermon. Dinomon finished, "this way and that way and this way and that way." Alimon glowed white as she unleashed, "Psywave!!!!" The six Digimon fell down, dazed. Alimon growled. Agumon stepped forward. "Attack all at once!" "Uh oh." Muttured Clawmon and Coyetmon. "Pepper Breath!" "Fire Paws!" "Blue-Blaster!" "Boom Bubble!" "Spiral Twister!" "Poison Ivy!" "Marching Fishes!" "Super Shocker!" "Noble Blast!" The attacks hit the Digimon. "Yaahh!!!" They cried. They didn't like that one bit! Alimon thought their troubles were over. But no, it wasn't!   
"Ha ha ha ha!!!" An evil laughter rolled through the air. It was Toothmon! "You think that just because, Alimon, that you have two new attacks mean that you can beat me?!" She growled and used her Noble Blast again. The fire sprawled through the air, but Toothmon slashed it! "Dagger Tooth!" "Metronome : Teleport!" Alimon disappeared, the attack missing her by an inch. Alimon reappeared behind Toothmon. "Metronome : Skull Bash!" She lowered her head and rammed into Toothmon. Then they heard, "Tailmon, digivolve to . . . Triceramon!!!" Alimon looked at Kari, who was still mourning over Tai. Kari was glaring at Toothmon, though tears of sorrow stung to her face. Triceramon lowered her horns. "Horn Attack!" Horns stung into Tatomon, Dinomon, Wolfermon, Coyetmon, Clawmon, and Toothmon. But, Coyetmon and Toothmon weren't affected so easily! "Lightening Storm!" "Lightening Waves!" Coyetmon and Dinomon attacked together.   
"Hey . . . aahhhhhhhhh!!!" Triceramon screamed as she staggered back. A wail was heard. A bright light shown through the forest. Kari looked to see her Crest of Faith glowing again! "Triceramon, digivolve to . . . SaberLeomon!!!" SaberLeomon chuckled as she looked down at the six Digimon. "Lightening Claw!" Her attacked wiped out Tatomon, Clawmon, Coyetmon, Wolfermon, and Dinomon, who flew back into the forest. This left only Toothmon. "Dagger Tooth!" Two explosives hit SaberLeomon, but did little damage! Alimon walked up a few steps and told SaberLeomon to attack with her. The two unleashed their attacks together. "Lightening Claw!" "Noble Blast!" Toothmon cried in pain as he flung through the air and crashed deep into the woods. SaberLeomon glowed, then devolved back into Tailmon. The kids came out of hiding. They knew it was safe now. But Sora saw Tai and screamed. Well, sort of.   
Tai lay on the ground next to Kari. "Tai." She said softly as she wiped away her tears. "Oh, no." The others said sadly as they rushed over to the siblings. Alimon's eyes widen as she looked into Tai's still face. She saw how much blood he lost and how pale he was. She felt his head. It was cold! Well, sort of. It was cool, not warm. Alimon got a tear in her eye as she felt his pulse. She was horrified to know that there was none! "Oh no. No." She lowered her head in dispair. Kari looked at her. "What's . . . what's wrong?" She choked. "He's . . . he's . . ." But Alimon couldn't say it. "Gone?" Kari asked. Alimon could only nod her head. While the others cried and sobbed, Alimon had remembered something. She had a more powerful form of Recover. Putting her hands, or front feet, on Tai, surpising Agumon, she said something.   
"I can't use my Recover. It's too late for that." Matt, Joe, Mimi, and Kari and the others almost started to sob again until Alimon continued, "But, I do have something special. A more powerful form of Recover. But I've never used it on a human. So, I'm not sure if it'll work or not." "Please, Alimon. Try it. Please." Kari and Sora begged. "I'll try." Alimon concentrated hard as she glowed deep red once again. Opening her eyes, she yelled, "REVIVE!!!!!!!!!!!" Revive? Kari was just as confused as Tailmon and Patamon were. T.K. scratched his head in confusion. Tai suddenly began to glow! Alimon sent as much energy as possible into Tai's body. Finally, the glowing stops and Alimon fell to the ground. Once again, she used up too much energy. She got up as Kari looked into her brother's eyes. They shook a little, then opened.   
"Wh-wh-what h-happened?" Tai muttured, then was startled to see Kari's eyes staring down at him. "Kari?" "Tai!" Kari hugged him tight, then thanked Alimon. Elasmomon soared towards them. "Is he okay?" Alimon turned to her. "He'll be okay." She got up and shook her head. She was tired after reviving Tai. "I guess her Revive does work." Matt said. Alimon smiled. Elasmomon turned to the others, who were stuck under a tree when Alimon and SaberLeomon blasted Toothmon and the evil Digimon away. Elasmomon chuckled, then she cried out, "Oceanliner Pump!!" A blast of water shot out of her mouth, blasting away the tree and freeing the others. "That . . . was a relief." Blastoimon babbled as he wearily stepped forward.   
"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai, Sora, Kari, and the other kids looked up. Toothmon was flying towards them! No wait. He's flying above them. 'What's he doing?' Joe wondered. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME THAT EASILY???!!!!!" Kari shivered with fear. Toothmon landed on a tree. He smiled evilly at them. "Well, now . . . prepare to face your ultimate destruction!" "Hey! Leave us alone!" Tai and Matt screamed. Toothmon just laughed. He knew that who he was about to send would be more than a match for them. Alimon was confused. She was certain that there were no other evil Mythical Digimon. Unless . . . "Oh no! Not her!" Mimi glared at her. "Well, I never!" "Not you, Mimi. Somebody else." Toothmon roared, "THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL SEND ASHIMON TO DEAL WITH YOU!!!!!!" "Ashimon?" Tai was confused. How will they ever beat this . . . this Ashimon? 


	2. Alimon's Dark Secret

The Mythical Digimon 2 : Alimon's Dark Secret   
Digimon   
DarkHououmon   
  
"Who is this Ashimon?" Tai asked. Alimon just shuddered. Mimi looked and her and said, "She or he isn't evil, I don't think. You said that there were no other evil . . ." "Well, I was wrong!" Alimon suddenly blurted out. She quickly relaxed, surprised at her anger. "Wrong?" Tai asked, cocking his eyebrow in suspicion. Sighing, she said, "Ashimon is an evil two-legged half mythical digimon. She is not a purebred mythical digimon, so that's why I didn't count her." By the way, Ashimon is pronounced (ash-ee-mon). "Ashimon is a girl?" Alimon glared at Matt. "Yes, she is. I don't like her one bit. But I'm a champion digimon and she's an ultimate. Which means I can't fight her nor Fukagarurumon(foo-kuh-gar-roo-roo-mon)." Gabumon heard this and seemed offended. "Hey! Don't call me Fukagarurumon!" Alimon giggled. "No, no, no, little Gabumon. Fukagarurumon is an evil digimon, who's also part mythical digimon. The word 'fuka' means 'bad'." At this, Gabumon relaxed. A bit.   
Alimon seems to be hiding something from the kids. She wouldn't answer any questions about Ashimon. Tai and Kari thought that Alimon had told them everything. But now they seem to be thinking about her differently. They don't completely trust Alimon anymore. Alimon knew this, but she couldn't tell the truth. The truth that Ashimon was her evolved form. Could she? Tai frowned and asked, "Why do you feel nervous talking about Ashimon, Alimon?" "You don't want to know." With that, Alimon turned and walked away. She sat by the river that was nearby. She watched as the water roughly washed against the rocks. The moon was out now and the stars sparkled brightly. Alimon laid down on her side and went to sleep. She just couldn't reveal her secret. Her dark secret.   
"What do you think is making Alimon act like this?" Joe asked. The kids and digimon had gathered together when Alimon left to the river. The fire crackled as Kari sat by Tai, saying, "Maybe she's . . . hiding something from us." Tai agreed. He also thought that Alimon was hiding something from them. "She wouldn't even tell us what Ashimon digivolved from." Matt had said this. T.K. and Patamon sat on a rock nearby to Matt. Sora seemed a little suspicious, too. "She only told us a few things like what their attacks were." "What were they again?" Mimi asked. Izzy answered, "Fukagarurumon's attack is Storm Blaster and Ashimon's attack is Cloud of Destruction." Izzy had his laptop computer. He was trying to look up Ashimon, but none of them had seen her. So it was useless. Disappointed, he put his computer away. What they didn't know was that Ashimon was closer than they thought.   
She was hiding in a bush nearby. "So, Alimon hadn't told them, eh?" Ashimon laughed to herself. "Well, they all will find out soon enough." Fukagarurumon arrived soon after she said these words. Fukagarurumon looked like Garurumon, except gray with black stripes. "So, did Alimon tell them that you were her digivolved form?" The evil digimon sat down like a dog, his tail arched up. She looked at him, smiling slyly. "Nope, she hasn't. They all seem to be turning against her." "Why?" "They feel like she's hiding something. She is. Well," Ashimon answered, "soon, Alimon's dark secret will be revealed!" With that, both digimon turned and walked away. They had a plan. They wouldn't attack the kids and digimon just yet. Alimon sensed something and woke up. She saw Ashimon and Fukagarurumon leave. "Oh, no!" She yelled quietly. She ran to the others to warn them.   
"Well, still, something's wrong. Alimon has never acted like this before." Izzy said to Mimi. "Yeah, something is defiantly wrong. But what?" Kari asked. Suddenly they all heard a twig snapping. Tai spun around and demanded, "Who's there?" He saw nobody. 'Strange' Tai thought as he turned and walked back to Kari. Then he heard it again. He was quick this time. "Tatomon, I know that's you! Come out and fight!" But what came out wasn't Tatomon. It was Alimon! "Sorry, but I'm not Tatomon. Do I look like him to you, huh?" Tai, embarrassed, fell to the ground in japanese style. The other kids laughed. Sora approached the dinosaur digimon. "Hey, Alimon. Can we ask you a little question?" "Sure. Spill it." Then, together, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, T.K., Matt, Joe, and Kari all asked, "Why are you acting so strange and nervous all of a sudden? Are you hiding something from us or what?" Alimon fell to the ground, shocked. Could she tell them the secret? No, she couldn't let them know the truth.   
'Hey! I got to warn them!' Alimon thought and stood back up, facing Tai. "You guys know Ashimon and Fukagarurumon?" "Yes." "Well, they're . . . they're HERE!!!!!" Kari gasped as she turned around. Tailmon cried, "A-a-ashimon?" What stood before the Digidestined was a digimon on two legs. Her hair was like a spiky mohak like Gomamon's. Her tail was wolf-like and she had sharp teeth and claws. She smiled evilly as she walked towards them. "So, Alimon, have you told them yet?" "Tell us what?" Matt frowned as he glared at Alimon. She babbled, "W-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about? Heh heh heh." Ashimon seemed to be annoyed. "Your dark little secret, Alimon." Ashimon was now right in front of Alimon. "Why don't you tell them, huh? They will find out sooner or later anyway." Alimon seemed to be unwilling. Tai realized that this was some secret if she didn't want to tell them. 'Maybe Alimon is still evil' he thought. Ashimon grew impatient. She roared, "Tell them NOW!!!!" "NO!!!"   
"Okay, then. You've asked for it!" She opened her mouth and aimed it at Alimon. "Cloud of Destruction!!!!" A gray cloud-like stuff came out and hit Alimon. She coughed and wheezed. Suddenly the 'cloud' exploded, sending her flying across the area, crashing into Palmon and Gomamon. "Okay, I'll tell them." Alimon turned to them. The kids and digimon were waiting. They didn't like Alimon keeping secrets from them. Not at all. So she drew in a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to know?" Tai growled, "Yes!" Matt joined. "Of course." Alimon seemed as nervous as ever. "You see . . . Ashimon is my . . ." She couldn't say it. She whispered something under her breath. Sora asked her what she said. She spoke up this time, but her face looked as if she had done something wrong. "Ashimon is my digivolved form." They were all shocked at this. How could Alimon become a monster like Ashimon? No wonder she was acting so nervous. The secret is out.   
"Please," Joe said as he stepped in front of Tai and Sora, "tell me that I heard you wrong." "You didn't. I digivolve to Ashimon. I have heard that I digivolve to something else, too. I can't seem to remember the name, though." Alimon sat down. She glared at Ashimon. Ashimon whistled. A Garurumon-like digimon trotted over. "Meet Fukagarurumon." The evil digimon smiled evilly and slyly as he looked at the children. Agumon and Gabumon jumped in front. "Pepper Breath!" "Blue-Blaster!" A fireball and a jet stream of water sailed through the air. But just as they were closing in, Fukagarurumon raised his paw and swiped down. The attacks were destroyed! "Uh oh." Agumon said as he, with Gabumon, started to back off. "Grrr . . . Storm Blaster!!!" A dark form of Howling Blaster shot out and knocked the two rookie digimon backgrounds, hitting the ground hard. Alimon, enraged, let loose a Noble Blast at Fukagarurumon. Big mistake. Ashimon used her Cloud of Destruction and destroyed the fireball-like attack. "You'll pay for that, Alimon!"   
"Oh, no she won't!" Tai yelled. "Agumon, digivolve to . . . Greymon!!!" Greymon used his Nova Blast to knock Fukagarurumon back. But it didn't do much good. "Greymon!" Tai yelled. Kari cried out, "Digivolve again!" Fukagarurumon unleashed a Storm Blaster on Greymon, knocking him down. Tai's crest of courage glowed and, "Greymon, digivolve to . . . MetalGreymon!!!" "Impressive." Ashimon said. "Giga Blaster!" Two missiles shot out of his metal chest. They came towards Ashimon and . . . "Cloud of Destruction!!!" The attack destroyed the Giga Blaster! Tired, MetalGreymon devolved back into Koromon. Tai rushed over to his friend. "Koromon! Are you okay?" "Yes," Koromon answered, "I think so." Ashimon laughed evilly. She said that that was a very touching moment. Fukagarurumon growled and walked over to her.   
"Aren't we going to attack them?" Ashimon looked at him. "Not now. We'll wait." With that, both digimon disappeared into the darkness. That was some encounter. The kids met Ashimon and Fukagarurumon. Now Izzy was able to look up Ashimon to find out more about her. The kids gathered around as Izzy started to tell them information on these three digimon. They wanted to find out about Alimon. "It says here," Izzy said, "that Ashimon is a reptile digimon, a virus type. Her attack is Cloud of Destruction. She only can digivolve from Alimon." Alimon hung her head at this. "Fukagarurumon is a mammal digimon, a data type. His attack is, of course, Storm Blaster" Gabumon growled. He wanted to digivolve to Garurumon and defeat Fukagarurumon with Howling Blaster. "And finally, here's Alimon. She's a dinosaur digimon. I still don't believe this, but Alimon is a virus-type. She has many attacks : Revive, Recover, Psybeam, Psyshield, Metronome, Noble Blast, Teleport, Confusion, and Disable." Tai looked in awe at Alimon. She was a virus-type digimon! The same as Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Gazimon, and Flymon! Izzy concluded, "It seems that Alimon also becomes a vaccine-type digimon called AeroAlimon, whose attack is Holy Wing."   
Then Izzy continued, "AeroAlimon seems to have two other attacks : Lasso Tail and Holy Blast." But Tai couldn't stop thinking about was Izzy said about Alimon. She was a virus-type? It couldn't be. She was too nice. Alimon looked at him, feeling guilty for some reason. Biyomon noticed this and asked Alimon why she hadn't told them she was a virus type digimon. She answered, "Because if I told you, you wouldn't believe that Kari was in danger until it was too late." With that, Alimon sat down beside Kari and Tailmon. Izzy said that for Alimon to digivolve to AeroAlimon, her friends have to be in grave danger and she must be willing to fight to the death. "That's the only way for her to digivolve." Matt spoke up. "Are you sure about that? There could be another way for her to digivolve, isn't there?" Izzy shook his head, no.   
Everyone went to sleep for the rest of the night. Tai and Kari couldn't sleep well. So they stayed up still. Their digimon, Agumon and Tailmon, lay sleeping beside them. "Couldn't sleep?" Tai asked as he looked at his younger sister. Kari nodded. "I still can't believe that Alimon is a virus-type digimon. Hey, Tai, what is a virus-type digimon anyway?" Tai looked at her, confused for a minute, then said, "A virus-type digimon is an evil digimon. I can't understand, either. I, too, can't believe that Alimon is a virus-type." A yawn was heard. Kari and Tai looked to their right to see a small, dinosaur-like digimon. It was only Alimon. She had trouble sleeping, too, and wanted to know why the two siblings couldn't sleep. There was a long silence between then until Tai asked, "Hey, Alimon? If you're good, how can you be a virus-type digimon?" Alimon seemed to be confused. "I told you that I once worked for Toothmon. I used to be evil. Does that answer your question?" Kari answered, "Yes, it sure does, Alimon."   
Tai yawned. "Well, good night." Alimon smiled as Tai and Kari settled down and went to sleep. Tired as well, Alimon nestled beside the siblings. 'I wonder if I should tell them there is another way for me to digivolve?' she thought to herself as she soothed into a deep sleep. The fire died down into ash. A low laugh was heard. Alimon shot up, not waking anyone. She looked ahead to see Ashimon. She has returned! "Ashimon! What are you doing here?!" Ashimon just laughed. She looked at the food that they've eaten. They had had fish for dinner. Alimon seemed to be confused. What was Ashimon laughing for? What had she done? Determined, Alimon asked her why she was laughing. Before turning and running off, she said, "I poisoned the herbs that went on those fish!"   
Alimon gasped! The only one who had some herbs was . . . Kari! She quickly looked at the small girl. She looked sick. She shivered even though she was laying between Tailmon and Tai. Alimon rushed to Kari's side and placed a foot on her forehead. It was hot! Screaming, she pulled her foot away. Now what? Kari was sick and Alimon couldn't use her Recover because the poison was too effective. Tai shook his eyes and woke up. She saw Alimon next to Kari, who was shaking uncontrollably. Frightened and worried for Kari, he asked, "What is wrong with her?" Alimon sadly looked at him. She knew she had to tell. "She was poisoned and I don't know if there's a cure for it." Tai gasped! Looking at Kari, Tai felt tears come to his eyes. Kari was very sick and there was nothing he could do about it. He slowly, with Alimon, cried themselves to sleep.   
The next day, the kids found Tai, Tailmon, Agumon, and Alimon next to Kari, sad looks on their faces. Sora and Mimi walked up to them. "What's wrong?" Mimi asked. "Yeah." Sora added. Tai looked at them, tears streaming down his face. "Ashimon poisoned Kari and Alimon doesn't know of a cure. She claims that she is unable to use her psychic powers for this type of poison." Sora gasped and looked at Mimi. Mimi's eyes were wide as she looked at Kari, who was indeed very sick. The girls turned around and told the others the bad news. T.K. cried, "No, it can't be true!" Agumon sadly said, "It's true. Kari's sick and Alimon told us she only has a few days to live." Then he continued to sob. They knew it was hopeless. Izzy, concerned, said, "I can probably figure out what type of poison that was and find a cure." Tai smiled at Izzy. Alimon knew that Izzy would find out what was the cure. But will they find it before it was too late?   
Just then, Alimon let out a moan. She acted sick although she wasn't poisoned. Was she? Tai looked at her with concern. "What's wrong, Alimon?" Alimon looked at him with wide eyes. They seem to answer. Mimi gasped, "Oh, no! She was poisoned, too!" Alimon looked at her angrily, then wearily sulked to her feet, dizzy and sick. "No . . . I'm not . . . sick. K-k-kari . . . and I are . . . connected telepathically now." With that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep next to the poisoned Kari. "Now Alimon's down. And she's the only one here who can block any attack!" Joe moaned. Now what? Izzy took out his computer. But Matt was confused about Alimon and Kari being connected telepathically. "It could have to do with her using Recover on Kari not too long ago." Tai suggested, then wiped away a tear. He was really worried about Kari. Matt could tell from the look in Tai's eyes as he looked at Kari.   
"Prodigious!" They heard Izzy say. Tentomon asked, "What is it, Izzy?" He pointed to the computer. There was a picture of a small grass. But instead of being green it was yellow. "This is the Golden Horsetail. It cures any type of poison. Even the Death Herb, the poison Ashimon used on the herbs which Kari ate." Tai once again looked at Kari, tears of sorrow going down his face and dropping to the ground. Agumon placed a claw gently on Tai's back, telling him she'll be all right. Tai smiled at his digimon pal, but he was still worried for Kari. After all, he was her brother and he had to look after her. Izzy continued, "Someone will have to stay here . . ." "I'll do it!" All attention turned to Tai. Matt protested, "No, I'll do it. You can go find the Golden Horsetail." Tai glared at his friend. "No! I said I'll do it!" Then a moan was heard. Alimon slowly climbed to her feet. She was fighting the poison. She said weakly, "No. You guys go ahead. I'll look after her as best . . . as I can." A concerned Gabumon walked over to her. "You're weak. I don't think you can do it."   
Alimon glared at him for a second. "I can do it. Don't worry." Then, she laid her body protectively over Kari's weak body, shielding her as best as she could. Alimon went to sleep. Matt looked at Tai. "It's settled. Alimon will stay with Kari." The group reluctantly left the two poisoned comrades behind in search of the Golden Horsetail. Izzy was chosen as the guide since he knew where to find this rare horsetail. Tai was walking slowly. He was deeply worried about Kari. Matt looked at him, telling him to focus on finding the antidote for her. Still, no matter how much they tried, no one could cheer up Tai. Tears of sorrow dropped onto the ground, filtering into it. Because of his depression, Izzy was leader as well as guide. "Will you get over it, Tai?" Sora asked him. Tai looked at her. "Sora, Kari's my sister." "I know. But you can't keep blaming yourself. Don't worry, we'll get that Golden Horsetail before it's too late." Tai smiled a bit. He continued walking between Sora and Agumon. 'I really hope she's right.' Tai thought.   
Toothmon was waiting at Stone Cliff. Since the battle, the evil mythical digimon relocated. Seeing Ashimon, he smiled. "Did you do it?" Ashimon smiled evilly. She said that she had done the job. Toothmon roared with laughter. Dinomon hopped over, saying, "Yes! Now we can kill those kids!" Fukagarurumon patted her on the back. But Ashimon shook her head. "Only one, as I found out, was poisoned. It was Kari. Also, Alimon and Kari are connected telepathically, so she's down, too." "WHAT?!!! ONLY ONE?!!!!!!" Toothmon wasn't happy. He sighed and called to Clawmon. The red-clawed digimon walked over to him. "Clawmon, get rid of Alimon and Kari before those kids return!" He nodded and ran down the cliff. Evil laughter was heard from Stone Cliff. It filled the forest with terror. "Huh? What was that?" Tai asked. Matt looked at him. "You just were hearing things, Tai." But Tai was certain he heard something. It sounded like . . . like . . . Toothmon and the other evil mythical digimon!   
Kari struggled to open her eyes and stared into Alimon's gentle blue eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked, smiling. Alimon had been fighting the poison to the point she could control the symptoms almost completely. Kari rubbed her head. "My head hurts and I feel hot. Where's Tai?" The digimon placed her leg around her and told her that they've gone to find the Golden Horsetail. "Why didn't they wait for me?!" Kari shot up and tried to run, but collapsed to the ground. Alimon walked over to the girl and told her, "Settle down, now. You have been poisoned." With that, she rubbed her head in the same place where Kari had hit herself. Kari seemed confused. "What happened?" "Nothing. You see, you and I are connected telepathically now." Kari was surprised. Alimon gave her some Soothing Grass, with helped Kari go to sleep. She needed to rest.   
"Do you think Kari is . . . okay?" Tai asked, still remembering what happened the last time they've encountered the evil mythical digimon. What they didn't know was that Alimon had mind told Izzy some special information that may help them. "Keep your eyes peeled." He told the group. Sora asked, "Why?" Izzy started to explain about some special digimon. Two or three in one area. "In this area, we should find the first three. They are Dokyoumon, Shinwamon, and Sukimon. They're not mythical digimon, but three of eight special digimon who . . . it's hard to explain." Izzy told them as much as he could, or what he knew, about these digimon. The name Dokyoumon(dock-you-mon) means "courage monster". The name Shinwamon(shin-way-mon) means "friendship monster and Sukimon(sue-key-mon) means "love monster. Mimi was interested and asked him what they're attacks were. "Dokyoumon's attack is Blast of Courage, Shinwamon's attack is Line of Friendship, and Sukimon's attack is Love Glare."   
Suddenly, a twig snapping was heard. Alimon looked up. She saw a familiar shape. Kari was still asleep and was resting beside Alimon. She looked around, then she knew who it was. "Clawmon!" Clawmon laughed evilly. He walked towards them. Alimon was weaker than usual due to the connection between her and Kari. "Wh-what do you want?" The evil digimon sneered and answered, "I was ordered to kill you and your little friend!" "No!!!" Alimon didn't want this to happen! She just didn't want it to! "Scratch Attack!!!" The shower of blade-claws filled the area and headed straight for them! Alimon was too weak to use Confusion, so she stared helplessly. That's when something amazing happened. "Line of Friendship!!!" A line-like attack of blue sailed through the air and destroyed the attack. It knocked Clawmon back, who ran away to try again later. "I-is that you?" Out of the shadows emerged a strange winged digimon with two horns on his head. He smiled. "Yes, it is I. So pleased to meet you." "It is you! You are Shinwamon, right? The friendship monster?"   
Meanwhile, Toothmon had sent out Coyetmon to deal with the others. The group came to a clearing. They decided to rest, but Tai wanted to continue. He was determined to save Kari, no matter what it took. Agumon walked over to him. "Come on, we've got to rest." "But Kari . . ." His dinosaur digimon buddy told him that she'll be fine. Just then, an evil laugh was heard. Matt demanded, "Who are you?!" "Don't you know me?" Tailmon knew that voice anywhere! "Coyetmon?" The wolf digimon hopped out, smiling evilly at them. He said that they will never be able to save their friends. Before Tai could say something, Coyetmon called upon Lightening Storm on them. Someone yelled, "Tai noooo!!!!!!" Tai was right in the way! Just then, a feathered flying digimon with a heart-shaped head appeared. "Love Glare!!!" A ray of pink flashed and . . . poof! No more Lightening Storm! Turning to Tai, she said, "Hello. I am Sukimon. The love monster." Coyetmon was not yet finished. He whistled and out popped an evil digimon. It was Gimon(gee-mon). The distrust monster! He opened his mouth and yelled, "Metallic Distrust!!!"   
And another voice was heard. "Blast of Courage!!!" An orange blast wiped out the attack. Out stepped a wolf-like digimon, like Triplemon and Coyetmon. Before glaring at Coyetmon, he introduced himself as Dokyoumon, the courage monster. Coyetmon growled lowly at the two digimon. Dokyoumon and Sukimon fired their attacks again. Gimon tried to fight with Metallic Distrust, but was unsuccessful. So he and Coyetmon gave up. Coyetmon said, "We'll go after your sick friends, then." He, with Gimon, ran off after the other two. Tai fell to his knees. "Oh no!" Sukimon flew down. "Don't worry." T.K. said, "Why?" "Shinwamon's there. He'll protect them with Line of Friendship. So don't worry." Tai realized that these were the very digimon that Alimon told them to find to make things easier. There was still a few more others, though, and they were almost completely separated from eachother. Tai wondered how and when they'll find the Golden Horsetail and save Kari. He also wondered if they would have to fight Toothmon again.   
At this time, Shinwamon had introduced himself to Alimon and Kari. Kari had woken up and almost screamed at the site of him, but Alimon told her he was a friend, not a foe. Believing her, she said 'hello' to Shinwamon. Shinwamon smiled warmly, then asked Alimon what was going on. "Well, Kari here got sick. The rest of the DigiDestined . . ." Shinwamon was shocked. "Did you just say 'DigiDestined?" "Yes." That did it! Shinwamon has gone frantic! He and the others were the original DigiDestined's digimon. Kari was surprised. "You're kidding, right?" Shinwamon looked at her. He shook his head, no. He wasn't joking. "You see, I was supposed to be Matt's digimon, but for some reason, I wasn't. I still don't know. Most of us had accepted this, except Gimon. He's dangerous. So look out for him." The flying digimon sighed at looked at the two youngsters. Kari once again became drowsy. So was Alimon. They laid down and went to sleep. Shinwamon looked at them. Not knowing what else to do, he laid down next to them. He wondered where the others were. Where were they?   
Tai stared with awe at Dokyoumon and Sukimon. They looked at him, then at the other kids. "So, you are the DigiDestined?" Nods greeted them. "Then, we've been waiting a long time for ya!" Sukimon walked right up to Sora while Dokyoumon trotted over to Tai. Agumon said angrily, "What do you mean by that?" "Yeah!" Biyomon added, angry. Sukimon smiled. "You see, we were these kids original digimon. Which means Tai was supposed to have Dokyoumon, Sora and me, Sukimon, Matt and Shinwamon, T.K. and Kitaimon(kee-tie-mon), Kari and Ranpumon(ran-poo-mon), Mimi and Magkoromon(mag-core-uh-mon), Joe and Kakujitsumon(kock-you-jit-zoo-mon), and Izzy and Jinchimon(jin-chee-mon)." Agumon and Biyomon stared with disbelief at them. "Where are the others?" Biyomon asked. Dokyoumon answered, "Well, we've been separated by some dark digimon with saber teeth and black horns."   
"Not him again!" Tai yelled angrily. His eyes bore a fiery look as he glared into nothing. Sukimon was surprised. She flew over to him and asked what was wrong. He told her that that the digimon that had the special digimon was Toothmon. He had attack them earlier. "He tried to kill Kari and killed me." The wolf digimon was confused. "If you were killed, then how could you still be here?" Tai looked at his original digimon partner. "Alimon." Dokyoumon growled with hatred. "Alimon caused trouble for us all! I never will like her because she is evil, evil, evil!" Matt ran over to him. "She's changed. She saved us all from Toothmon. She recovered Kari of her wounds and brought Tai back from the brink of death. She's good now." Sukimon and Dokyoumon were very shocked at this. Alimon has had a change of heart? Impossible! Or could it?   
Shinwamon finally recognized that the digimon laying next to Kari and Tailmon was none other than Alimon, the most dangerous mythical digimon of all! He shivered with fear, not sure of why Alimon was with them or what she was going to do to them. Alimon suddenly looked towards him. Smiling, she walked right up to him. Shinwamon backed away, saying, "Stay away from me." "Why?" She asked. He glared at her. "So, Alimon, what are you going to do this young soul, huh?" Alimon seemed offended. "Nothing! Really." Shinwamon wasn't convinced. The two digimon growled at eachother. Kari shook her eyes open to see two snarling digimon. Alimon and Shinwamon! Fighting the weakness and dizziness, she got up and screamed, "No!!!" But she fell backwards, crashing into the tree she lay by. A hard thing fell out. It was headed straight for Kari's little head!   
Shinwamon stopped and looked at Kari in horror. Then he heard, "Kari, lookout!!" 'Alimon?' he thought to himself. Alimon raced towards the girl, leaped up, and whacked the thing out of the way. Landing next to her, she asked, "You okay?" Kari nodded her head, shaken up. After she got up, Kari asked, "What were you guys fighting about?" Shinwamon told her Alimon was an evil digimon. "I know that! But she had a change of heart. She saved us from Toothmon. He even called her 'traitor'." Shinwamon was now convinced. But how could he explain this to the others? He wondered what they are going to think when they find out that the most evil of the mythical digimon, Alimon, has switched sides. Then he asked, "Why is she here, anyway?" Tailmon, who has woken up, answered this. "Ashimon is here. Ashimon is Alimon's digivolved form. The only way to stop her is if Alimon digivolved to AeroAlimon."   
Sukimon, looking right into Sora's eyes, asked, "Are you sure that Alimon's our friend now?" "Yes, I'm sure. She saved our lives." Then they heard a voice. A scary and eerie voice. A familiar voice. Tai turned around to see a digimon about as tall as he was. "Toothmon, what are you doing here?" The evil digimon smiled evilly, telling them that he is going to send all of his evil digimon to kill their sick friend or to destroy the Golden Horsetail. "No!" Tai screamed. He raced up to Toothmon and tried to punch him. But he got struck hard and fell backwards. Groaning and wincing, the injured Tai looked up at a sneering Toothmon. "Tai!" Agumon cried. "Blast of Courage!" Dokyoumon blasted his attack at Toothmon. It didn't hurt him much, but he did back down. He had only come to warn them, not to fight. The kids weren't satisfied. "We've go to find that Golden Horsetail as soon as we can! Let's hurry!" Izzy said. The group continued their quest. But will they ever get back in time?   
"Why'd you do that, Alimon?" Shinwamon looked at her with glowing yellow-green eyes. "Because I just had to. I agreed to watch over her." Shinwamon let out a sigh and walked around the two like a vulture. 'What should I do with her?' he asked in his thoughts. He didn't know if he could trust Alimon. Or Kari, for that matter. "Are you two telling me the whole truth and nothing BUT the truth?" He asked, almost mocking. Kari glared at him and said weakly, "Yes, we are!" She collapsed to the ground again. She was getting weaker and weaker every minute it seems. 'They better hurry up!' Alimon thought as she rushed to Kari's side. Shinwamon trotted over. "How is she?" He asked, concerned. Alimon looked at him. Although she didn't like him very much, she told him that Kari was okay, but not for long. "She was poisoned with what?!" He almost yelled. Alimon slowly nodded her head. "Kari just didn't get sick, she was poisoned! She got poisoned with Death Herb. The others have gone to look for the Golden Horsetail." Shinwamon's expression changed as he started to believe them. Kari did look like she was poisoned. He looked at the shivering child, full of pity.   
"Which way? Which way?" Tai cried to Izzy as he desperately looked left to right. He was in a great hurry. Izzy looked at his computer map he had taken with them. Tailmon and Agumon grabbed Tai, trying to settle him down. The computer-whiz kid said, "This way!" He pointed north. The path they had been on had three different ways. The group continued north. At Stone Cliff, Toothmon was enjoying what was going on. He had sent Tatomon out to get Kari and Alimon. What he didn't know was that one of the special digimon, Shinwamon, was there already. He had sent Tatomon because he could kill them with a few blasts of Hyper Ray. "They'll all die soon. I just know it!" Toothmon laughed. He turned to Dinomon and snarled. Dinomon stopped laughing, looking at him with fear-filled eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT???!!!!" Toothmon roared. The others grew silent. Toothmon turned to Ashimon and Fukagarurumon. "You two! Destroy the Golden Horsetail, now!" The two half-mythical evil digimon nodded and took off. Fukagarurumon was, of course, in the lead. They ran towards the forest, in the direction of Tai, Izzy, Sora, Matt, T.K., Joe, and their digimon!   
"I just hope we will make it in time." Tai said, tears streaming down his face. He didn't want Kari to die. He just didn't want it to happen. It just couldn't happen! Not to Kari! Sora looked at him and sighed. She turned to Izzy and asked, "Where is the Golden Horsetail located at?" "It should be," He answered, "located at some place called Secret Valley." Tailmon's ears perked at this. She looked at Izzy with a strange look on her face. "You are kidding, right? That's where . . . never mind." Tai stared at Tailmon. "That's where what?" The cat digimon sighed as everyone, including Joe and Gomamon, were staring at her with wide, angry eyes. "You see, that's where Kari landed when she had arrived in Digiworld. That's where she had met Alimon. That's why Kari tried to warn you about attacking her not too long ago. She had met Alimon before you guys." They were shocked at this. Tai's little sister, Kari, knew Alimon before them?   
At the same time, Shinwamon walked over to Kari. He looked at her small, trembling body and gently placed a wing claw on her. "She doesn't have much time left. She will no longer wake up until the antidote is brought here." He said to Alimon in concern. Alimon felt tears well up in her eyes. For a strange reason, she had grown immune to the poison, so it didn't bug her anymore. She just had to do something. She had to tell Tai and his friends that Kari didn't have much time left. But how? She had to watch over Kari. Unless . . . "Hey, Shinwamon?" She turned to the pterosaur like digimon. He looked at her in response. "Could you do me a favor?" "Anything. Name it." Without hesitation, Alimon asked him to watch over Kari for her. She had to go warn Tai and the others about her condition. Shinwamon agreed, but didn't think it was a good idea. What if many evil digimon attacked and only he could protect her? Alimon quickly ran off. She knew just where to find them. But she had to tell them she was coming. And she knew the perfect way. Alimon began concentrating hard. She started to glow light blue.   
Tai began to hear something. In his mind. The others were hearing it, too. Who was it? "Tai, you don't have much time left. I'm coming." The voice said. Joe, trembling, asked, "Who is this?" T.K. was whimpering in fear while Matt, Gabumon, and Patamon were doing their best to comfort him. "Don't worry little T.K., you don't have to be afraid." The strange voice said. It continued, "It's me, Alimon. I am speaking to you in thoughts." Tai and Matt were angry because she was supposed to be protecting Kari. Alimon thought-spoke, "Don't worry, Shinwamon has agreed to take my place. I'm coming to warn you again." Tai asked Alimon what it was. She thought-spoke to him, saying that if he wanted to save Kari, he'll have to hurry. "She is in the late stage of the poison. Meaning that she won't wake up at all until given the Golden Horsetail." Tears of despair filled Tai's eyes and fell to the ground. Mimi asked, "Then why are you coming?" Alimon laughed slightly and thought-spoke, "Because you'll need my help. Only I know where the exact location in Secret Valley the Golden Horsetail is located at." Tai was sad, but happy that Alimon was going to help them. Little did they know that Fukagarurumon and Ashimon weren't too far behind.   
"So, they haven't arrived yet?" Fukagarurumon asked. Ashimon answered, "Nope, they are still looking. We'll get there before they do!" The two evil digimon began to run. Then, ahead they saw Tai and Sora. "Look out!" cried Ashimon. "Oh no!" Fukagarurumon cried out. Tai and Sora turned around to see two evil digimon sliding . . . right towards them! Tai told them to stop. But they couldn't. They crashed into Tai and Sora. "Ooohhh . . ." Groaned Tai and Ashimon as they climbed to their feet and brushed themselves off. Ashimon shook her head and lunged at Tai. Agumon and Sora called out, "TAI!!!!!" Tai was thrown to the ground. Landing painfully in the ground, he punched Ashimon. Not much effect. Angry, she kicked Tai, sending him flying backwards. He painfully rose to his feet.   
Just then, "NOBLE BLAST!!!!!!!" A blast of fire shot out of . . . Alimon! It hit Ashimon, making her fall to the ground. Alimon hopped out and stood in front of Tai, blocking Fukagarurumon and Ashimon. They were both ultimates, so she didn't stand a chance. Neither did the other digimon. They hadn't eaten since last night, so they couldn't digivolve. They were so depressed at what happened that they couldn't eat. "Cloud of Destruction!" "Storm Blaster!" The two evil digimon shot out their attacks. They hit Alimon. She fell back. "Alimon!" Tai screamed and raced towards her. "Storm Blaster!" Fukagarurumon shot an attack at him. "Aah!" Tai screamed as he fell to the ground. Alimon got up and looked tearfully at the fallen kid. She then glared at Ashimon, who was smiling with delight and satisfaction. "That was easy enough!" Fukagarurumon said evilly. Tears of sorrow flowed down Alimon and she glared at them. "Look at her eyes!" Izzy said. Matt continued, "She has fire in her eyes!" Alimon did look as if a flame of fire was in her eyes. That's how mad she was!   
"Grrrr . . ." Alimon growled as she lowered her head. "Noble Blast!" No effect! Rage filled her body. She let out a roar and began to . . . glow! T.K. stared in awe as Patamon said, "She's . . . she's digivolving!" The kids' and digimon's eyes showed a sign of pure surprise as Alimon glowed a bright yellow. All was quiet. Then, they heard something. Someone was saying something. It was Alimon! "Alimon, digivolve to . . . AeroAlimon!!!" The glowing stopped. In front of their astonished eyes stood a two-legged digimon. It looked like Alimon, but she was bigger, stood on two legs mainly, and had big wings. AeroAlimon glared with rage at Ashimon. "Alimon digivolved to AeroAlimon!" Agumon cried. "Yeah." Gomamon said, still in shock. AeroAlimon flew up high. "Holy Wing!!!" AeroAlimon shot sickle-shaped blue-pink lights at Ashimon. It hit her dead on. "Yahh!!!" It did a lot of effect. The flying dino wasn't done yet. She flew in again. Full of rage and hatred, AeroAlimon opened her mouth. "Holy Blast!!!" A big beam of pink and red shot out and hit Fukagarurumon this time, sending him flying backwards and crashing into tree.   
Angrily, Ashimon rose to her feet. "Cloud of Destruction!" A dark cloud shrouded AeroAlimon, but she evaded the attack! She flew low to the ground. Frowning, she landed on her two hind legs, arms ready to punch. AeroAlimon roared and lowered down on all fours. She charged at Ashimon. Ashimon just snarled. Suddenly, she leapt up and landed on AeroAlimon's back! Ashimon grabbed her neck and started to squeeze it tight, trying to choke her. She struggled to free herself, but it was useless. Tai looked up and saw two digimon fighting. When he saw what was happening, he let out a cry. "Nooooo!!!!!!!!!" "What?" AeroAlimon, startled, looked to see Tai, slowly rising to his feet despite his severe wounds. Sora and Agumon rushed to his side and helped him back to the group. This gave the winged dinosaur some trust within herself. Glaring at Ashimon, she smiled. Ashimon was confused, but then, AeroAlimon raised her tail. "Lasso Tail!!!" Her tail acted as a whip as it wrapped itself around Ashimon. AeroAlimon then threw her aside, which she loves to call the Seismic Throw.   
"Grrr . . ." Fukagarurumon was now up. He charged at AeroAlimon. The wolf-like digimon charged at her at full speed. He head butted her, sending her falling to the ground. Filled with fury, she climbed to her fight. "That's it!" AeroAlimon flew up high again. "Holy Wing!!!" The attack was super charged this time. Glowing streams of blue and pink swooped through the sky. They formed one big sickle-shape light laser that struck Fukagarurumon, making him fall to the ground, limp. Ashimon roared with anger and started to sink her teeth into AeroAlimon's left arm. "Aah!" She cried out in pain. She could feel the sharp teeth penetrating through her skin. Blood slowly began to run down her arm. "Lasso Tail!" AeroAlimon grabbed Ashimon and rose her up. "Holy Blast!" She shot a beam at her, making Ashimon faint. The two evil digimon growled and rose to their feet. "We'll be back! Just you wait!" With that, they fled back into the forest. Full of joy, Tai and his friends rushed over to AeroAlimon. She smiled at them, then looked with concern at Tai. She asked, "Are you okay, Tai?" Tai smiled weakly. "Yes, I think so."   
Back at the forest clearing, Kari lay unconscious, shaking violently and whimpering. Shinwamon sat by her side, depressed. He knew that Ranpumon could help, but she wasn't around. She is very rare to see and doesn't come out very often. 'Oh, well,' thought Shinwamon as he looked at Kari's shivering small body, 'I guess I'll have to wait.' Sighing, he placed his claw gently on Kari's head, stroking her hair lovingly. He picked her up and set her near the fire he had made. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around her body and laid next to her. Shinwamon smiled faintly and sadly as he looked over at Kari. A small voice was heard. "Hello!" Out popped . . . Kitaimon. The small ball-like digimon flew over to Shinwamon. "How come you're not with us?" He asked eagerly. Shinwamon told him, "This small girl is sick. I'm taking care of her." This was enough to convince Kitaimon. He wasn't very easy to convince at times. He is one hyper digimon. Kitaimon went over to the small girl and curled up beside her, as if he had grown attached to her already. Smiling, Shinwamon walked over to them and started singing. He was a very talented singer.   
But his singing was cut short by a fierce snarl. Out popped a small green digimon. They hadn't seen him before. It was Tatomon. Tatomon snarled again. He looked, a sneer on his face, at the limp Kari. He started towards her. Kitaimon hollered, "What are you doing?!" Tatomon looked back. "I was told to kill that girl by Toothmon!" Kitaimon and Shinwamon gasped and glared at the green digimon. Shinwamon was about to use Line of Friendship, but his smaller friend said that he wanted to do it. Kitaimon flew over to Tatomon. The evil digimon had opened his mouth and commanded, "Hyper Ray!" He shot a beam at Kari! It hit her dead on. Kitaimon crashed into him after a few seconds of contact with Hyper Ray. Kari was a little more weak that before, but not by much. Kitaimon growled. "Ray of Hope!!!" He shot a yellow beam at Tatomon. It sent him flying backwards and back into the forest. Kitaimon and Shinwamon rushed over to Kari. She was barely breathing! This worried them. The kids' time was running short.   
AeroAlimon said, "Now that I am AeroAlimon, I will no longer have psychic powers." This disappointed the group. But they knew that to replace that ability, she had gained flying capability. The injured Tai had got onto AeroAlimon's back because he couldn't really walk on his own. The flying dinosaur was happy to let him ride on her. Her wings nestled by her side like a bird. She was now walking on four legs so that Tai could lay down and get some rest. During most of their walking Tai was asleep. With AeroAlimon leading them, they were making perfect progress. Mimi was complaining about the walking, Joe was scared that an evil digimon might show up, and Izzy was trying to figure out more about the special digimon. "I still don't now much about these special digimon" Izzy stated, after looking through his laptop computer inside and out. "Maybe you should look harder, Izzy," Tentomon suggested, hovering over his human partner.   
Toothmon was enraged when he saw Ashimon, Fukagarurumon, and Tatomon return, hurt and beaten. Tatomon claimed that he was beaten by Kitaimon. "One of the special digimon?! I don't believe it!" Toothmon looked over at Fukagarurumon. Looking at the dark Garurumon, he asked, "What may I ask did this to you?" His voice was soft. "Well, you see, Alimon beat us." "But," Toothmon said, "she is a champion digimon and you are an ultimate. How can she possibly beat you?" Ashimon, who had been quiet for a while, spoke up. "You see, Alimon . . . digivolved." Fukagarurumon nodded his head. "That's right. Alimon digivolved into AeroAlimon." Toothmon was very angry at this. But he did know that that traitor digimon has lost her psychic powers, so he did have an advantage, as always. Both he and AeroAlimon could fly. He looked at Wolfermon, who had been laying on the ground, restless. When his name was called he nearly jumped out of his fur! "Wolfermon!" The digimon looked at him. Toothmon told him to attack and kill Kari. Tatomon had weakened her up some more, so it'll be easier. Then he turned to Coyetmon, sitting on a rock near the ledge. "Coyetmon!" The wolf digimon looked at him and was told to find the other kids and deal with them. Then, smiling, Toothmon looked at Ashimon and Fukagarurumon. He had something special for them.   
AeroAlimon knew that something was wrong. But without her psychic powers, it was useless in finding out. The kids had, fortunately, ran into a small digimon. The small digimon was kind and did have some psychic powers. "Who is this?" Tai asked wearily, pointing to a small digimon with long ears, small feet, and fins on her back. AeroAlimon smiled. "That's DemiAlimon (dem-ee-oll-ee-mon). She is a good digimon. Her main attack is Bubble Bomb." DemiAlimon smiled. Palmon asked her if she could find out about Kari's condition. "She is a small girl who was poisoned. We want to know about her condition." DemiAlimon had been nearby when she saw it happen. She didn't know if she should tell them. She didn't want to put them down with depression. Especially Tai. DemiAlimon uneasily babbled, "Well, I . . . uh . . . I . . ." But she couldn't say it. Sora knew that something was wrong. Dokyoumon sat by Tai, who was still weak, letting him lean on him. Sukimon knew that Tai loved Kari, so she went over to DemiAlimon. Clearing her throat with her feather wings, she asked, "Can you tell me what is going on with her?"   
With a sad look on her face, DemiAlimon said, "Tatomon attacked them. Kari got hit by a Hyper Ray and was weakened. She was rescued by Kitaimon and Shinwamon, fortunately. But she is now laying unconscious next to a small fire, wrapped in a blanket and shivering. Her condition is now much worse than before." At these words, tears welled up in DemiAlimon, Tai, Tailmon, and AeroAlimon's eyes. They had little time left. They just had to hurry. But how? Determined, Tai told AeroAlimon to go as fast as she can. That turned out to be a big mistake. She was faster than Fukagarurumon! In order to help, DemiAlimon went with them. She wanted to help as much as they did. Just as they were passing through Forest Shelter, they heard an eerie voice. One that Matt knew instantly. "Coyetmon!" The evil digimon popped out. Dokyoumon ran in front of Tai and the still weak Agumon. Agumon fired, "Pepper Breath!" The fireball barely did anything. The good wolf digimon opened his mouth. "Blast of Courage!" The attack was sent towards Coyetmon. Coyetmon fired a Lightening Storm at the attack. AeroAlimon, seeing an opportunity, flew up high. "Holy Blast!" She shot a pinkish beam at Coyetmon.   
The blast shot into Coyetmon, sending him flying backwards. But he got up. Biyomon, who had gotten something to eat, yelled, "Biyomon, digivolve to . .   
. Birdramon!!!" She flew up high above Coyetmon. "Meteor Wing!" Several fireballs fell from her wings. They hit Coyetmon on the back, but did no effect! "Lightening Storm!!!" Electricity ran through Birdramon's body, making her fall to the ground. "Birdramon!" Sora yelled, and her Crest of Love glowed. "Birdramon, digivolve to . . . Garudamon!!!" The two legged digimon bird flew towards Coyetmon, anger in her eyes. "Garudamon?" He asked, confused. Then he shot a Lightening Storm at her, but missed! "Wing Blade!!!" A big firebird was shot out of Garudamon's body and towards him. It hit him, but didn't destroy him! He was injured badly enough to make him quit. "You'll pay for this!" With that, he took off into the woods. Garudamon glowed, and devolved back into Yocomon.   
Meanwhile, Toothmon was planning something evil. He walked over to some special box. He pulled out a needle and filled it with potion. 'This will teach them!' He thought evilly to himself. Ashimon and Fukagarurumon were waiting nearby. They wondered what he wanted to do. She looked at her friend. "What do you think he's going to do to us?" Fukagarurumon shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, and I don't even want to know." "Silence!" Toothmon roared as he held the needle in his clawed hand. The potion which he had put in was an untitled one. He just called it Strength Giver potion. Not a decent name, but it'll have to do. "Now, which one is first?" He wondered out loud as he stood in front of Ashimon. She quivered and tried to back away, but was grabbed by her neck. "You first!" He growled as he started the needle towards her arm. "No!!!" She screamed as she struggled to get free. "Ashimon." Fukagarurumon said softly as he watched this. The sharp needle penetrated through Ashimon's skin and something injected into her veins and through her blood stream. For a while, she lay shivering on the floor, fighting what ever was inside. Then, it came. Power! Like she has never had before! True power, greater than before!   
Tai knew something was wrong. But he also knew that he just had to save Kari. So he kept on walking. DemiAlimon and AeroAlimon led the way, for they knew where to find the extremely rare Golden Horsetail. But what they didn't know was that an evil digimon was hot on their trail. Wolfermon hunched to the ground as he slipped from tree to tree, staying out of site and following them. "This will be too easy!" He laughed to himself. Gabumon smelled something and Gomamon heard something. The two digimon pointed towards a tree. Right where Wolfermon was! Determined, he fired a Threshold Thrower at them. The ball of energy smashed into Matt, making him fall to the ground. Luckily, Wolfermon didn't fire a strong one. Just a weak one, so Matt wasn't hurt, just stunned. "Matt! You okay?" T.K. asked, worried and shocked. "Yeah, I'm okay." He answered as he got up. Agumon frowned. "No doubt about it. That was Wolfermon!" Tai growled something under his breath as he looked towards the tree. AeroAlimon flew up to see if she could see him. She saw him, running in the direction of . . . Secret Valley! She flew back down again.   
"What did . . . you see?" Tai asked. AeroAlimon said, "Wolfermon! He's heading straight for Secret Valley! If he gets there before us, then Kari is doomed!" "Doomed?!" Tai cried. The others ran over to them. Angry at Toothmon, he got up. "We've gotta get to Secret Valley . . . before he does!" He yelled unexpectedly. At this time, Ashimon was injected by something that gave her more power. The same was done to Fukagarurumon. The two, now stronger, evil digimon looked at Toothmon, with glowing eyes that were filled with rage, hatred, and a thirst for blood. "What are going to do now?" He asked evilly. Ashimon hissed, "Kill those kids!" Toothmon just smiled. He knew that this was going to work. "Go get them! Now!" The two evil digimon ran to find the kids. They were more powerful than before, so it'll be harder to beat them.   
The kids were getting closer and closer into Secret Valley. Suddenly, the group stopped. There in front of them, was the most beautiful scene that anything of them seen before. Pink, yellow, white, purple, red, green, and blue flowers were scattered everywhere like a rainbow. Rivers flowed through the mountains. Small lakes were everywhere. "It's so beautiful!" Sora gasped. "Yeah." Mimi added. DemiAlimon nudged the dazed girls from their daydream and reminded them that they had to help Kari. The entrance to Secret Valley was quite difficult. Tai asked eagerly, "How do we get in?" AeroAlimon explained that Secret Valley was secret because there is only one way to get in. She pointed towards a small, twisting tunnel at the side. It was impossible for anyone very big to get in, so it was basically a safe valley. The group walked towards the opening, unaware that three pairs of glowing eyes were watching them. Revenge were in them, that's for sure.   
Those glowing eyes belonged to Ashimon, Fukagarurumon, and Wolfermon. "We'll get there before they do." Ashimon, now super strong, said with delight. But her partner seemed to disagree. "You sure about that?" "Yes, I'm sure." Wolfermon had met up with them. He hadn't become stronger, but he could still battle with Garurumon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Greymon, Tailmon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, and Angemon since he is a champion digimon. He defeated Agumon with Threshold Thrower previously and he could do it again. But how would it work on Greymon, Agumon's digivolved form? He didn't know, but he would soon find out for himself! "Where are those kids, anyhow?" Wolfermon spoke up. The two digimon looked at him. They pointed towards the twisting tunnel at the side of the mountain. It was pretty narrow. The group saw the kids and digimon, including Tai, Sora, Palmon, and AeroAlimon. "What a minute! Who is that?" Fukagarurumon howled as he pointed towards a small unknown digital monster walking with the kids.   
"That's . . . that's . . . DemiAlimon!" Ashimon cried with rage. "She will digivolve to Alimon, then into either Ashimon or AeroAlimon!" This angered the three and they ran up to the tunnel. It was narrower than they had expected. Wolfermon went onto his knees as he tried to crawl through. But it was useless. Not even he, the smallest of the three, could fit through. Ashimon just smiled. She told them to back up. They obeyed her and she walked right up in front of the tunnel entrance. "Cloud of Destruction!" A cloud appeared. But instead of being gray as usual, it was black! The black stuff floated gently around the entrance. Then . . . KABOOM!!!!!! The entrance exploded! When the mist disappeared, the entrance was nothing but a big hole! Ashimon smiled and walked into it no problem. Fukagarurumon and Wolfermon looked at eachother, mouths open, shrugged their shoulders, and walked in after her.   
KABOOM!!!!!! Tai heard a huge explosion from behind. "You guys hear that?" Matt turned around to see smoke coming from the entrance. DemiAlimon gasped, "Oh, no!" Tailmon and Gabumon sniffed the smoke. It smelled familiar. AeroAlimon also had a great sense of smell, so she sniffed the air. "This smoke is no ordinary smoke. It's Ashimon's smoke! But it seems stronger than it used to be." "ASHIMON???!!!!" The others screamed. As the thick smoke cleared, the group saw . . . Ashimon and Fukagarurumon and Wolfermon! But they, minus Wolfermon, were stronger as they noticed. Luckily, they had found a Golden Horsetail just before the explosion. Yocomon had picked it up and handed it to Sora, who held it in her pocket. Now they had to face this group before able to reach home. "So, you think you're going to save Kari, do you?" Before anyone could say anything, a sound was heard. "Knowledge Wave!!!" An attack knocked the three down. Flying above them was Jinchimon! He had arrived just in time. And he wasn't alone. With him were the other special digimon, except Shinwamon and Kitaimon, of course. Dokyoumon and Sukimon were very happy.   
There, standing in front of them, was Magkoromon, Kakujitsumon, and the rarest one of all, Ranpumon! They had come to help them. And just in time, too! "Where are Shinwamon and Kitaimon?" Magkoromon asked, after noticing that they were missing. Dokyoumon explained that they had stayed behind to help a very sick Kari. Just then, . . . "Storm Blaster!!!" A powerful attack was sent from Fukagarurumon. It hit Jinchimon hard! He fell down, fainted. "One down, Twenty more to go! This will be too easy!" Fukagarurumon laughed evilly as he moved in for another attack. Ranpumon took this chance and flew behind Ashimon. "Touch of Light!" The attack did some damage, but was returned with Cloud of Destruction. "Yah!!!" She flew backwards and into the forest. Another was defeated! Mimi got angry. "That's it! Get her, Palmon!" "Palmon, digivolve to . . . Togemon!!" Mimi's Crest of Sincerity glowed. "Needle Spray!" Several needles hit Ashimon and Fukagarurumon, but not a lot! Wolfermon fired, "Threshold Thrower, knocking Togemon down.   
The Crest of Sincerity glowed even brighter! Togemon glowed brightly. "Togemon, digivolve to . . . Lilimon!!!" A beautiful, fairy-like digimon with a flower on her head and green wings appeared after the glowing stopped. She glared at Wolfermon, who was backing up, afraid. "Flower Cannon!" The attack sent Wolfermon running away. The glowing started again and Lilimon became Tanemon again. This angered Ashimon and Fukagarurumon. "Cloud of Destruction!" "Storm Blaster!" The attacked sailed through the air. AeroAlimon flew up high. "Holy Wing!" Sickle shaped attacks hit their attacks, destroying them in midair! The kids watched in awe at the fight. DemiAlimon wanted to join in. She began to glow! The kids turned to her. "DemiAlimon, digivolve to . . . Alimon!" Alimon looked up to see AeroAlimon attacking the digimon. She helped by using Disable to freeze them. AeroAlimon used Holy Blast on Ashimon. Suddenly, Alimon released Psywave! Big mistake! They all went flying in different directions! AeroAlimon glared at Alimon for a sec, then turned to Ashimon. The two digimon got up, glaring at eachother.   
Ashimon ran to AeroAlimon, hoping to throw her to the ground. But she had other plans. She flew up high into the air. "Holy Blast!!!" A beam shot through the air and hit Ashimon. Fukagarurumon fired a Storm Blaster, but missed! "Holy Blast!!!" This attack hit him hard and he went flying backwards into the forest, defeated. Now only Ashimon remained. Backing up, she cried, "Cloud of Destruction!!" Ashimon shot a black, explosive cloud at AeroAlimon. But she cried out, "Holy Wing!!!" Then she used Lasso Tail to grab Ashimon's leg. They flew up high, high, high. Then, AeroAlimon flipped Ashimon hard, sending her flying to the ground. AeroAlimon flew close to where Ashimon crashed back-first into the ground. She used Holy Wing and shot several sickles of blue at her. They hit her dead on and . . . she disappeared! Just like that! Tai, Sora, and the others celebrated their victory, then remembered that they had to get back. They ran as fast as they could back to the clearing to where Kari, Kitaimon, and Shinwamon were.   
"Kari?" Shinwamon walked over to the weak girl. She lay unmoving on the ground next to the fire. She had stopped shivering because Kitaimon was by her side. Shinwamon put his claw on Kari's heart. It was still beating, but faintly. Time was running out. "She won't last long." Shinwamon said solemnly. Kitaimon felt tears come to his eyes, then his ears perked to a sound. Alimon came out of the bushes. Then AeroAlimon. AeroAlimon explained that she had digivolved and that this isn't the same Alimon as before. Kitaimon and Shinwamon were confused. Tai, Sora, Tailmon, Agumon, and the others came out. Tai asked, "I-I-s Kari o-o-okay???" Tai looked sadly at his sister. She was motionless, but breathing. Shinwamon shook his head. "She's nearly dead." Sora quickly pulled out the Golden Horsetail. She handed it to Tai, telling him to give it to her quickly. Tai rushed over to Kari. He lifted her up in his arms. He forced the yellow grass into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed automatically. Izzy walked over with Mimi, Joe, Matt, Tailmon, and T.K. "She ate as much as she could. Now all we can do is . . . wait." Kari didn't do anything. She was just as still as ever. Tai began to cry, losing hope. Suddenly, Tai felt something stir. Kari was moving!   
"Mmmmm . . ., Tai?" Kari said, opening her eyes then closing them again. Hope filled him. He asked hopefully, "Kari?" But Kari was again still and not talking. She didn't reply. His friends hung their heads in despair. Especially Tailmon, Kari's digimon partner. Tai hung his head, too. Then he heard, "Well, hello there, Tai!" "Kari?" Tai saw Kari's eyes opened. She got up, smiling at him and looking as healthy as ever! "How do you feel?" Matt asked, concerned. "Much better, thank you!" Kari climbed to her feet. Everyone hugged her tight. And I mean, very tight. Kari pulled herself out of their hug and asked what happened. She had forgotten almost everything that had happened. "You almost died, Kari." Sora told her. Gabumon nodded. "That's right!" Tailmon added, "We saved you!" Tears of joy formed into Kari's eyes and she leaped at Tai, hugging him. Tai hugged her back. Meanwhile, things were not so good at Stone Cliff.   
"Defeated?!" Toothmon growled at Dinomon and Tatomon. Wolfermon returned. Clawmon wasn't very happy, neither. Just then, "Rrrooarrrrr!!!!!!!" Toothmon, Wolfermon, Tatomon, Dinomon, Clawmon, and Coyetmon all shuddered at this. There in front of them was a scary looking digimon. "I'm Kiramon!" He said in a hissy voice. Toothmon demanded, "What are you doing here?!" Kiramon laughed evilly. "I have come to destroy you and your enemies!" "What?!" Tatomon cried. He didn't want to die. "Don't even," Kiramon added, "to try and fight me. I'm a super ultimate digimon!" With that, he ran off, plotting to strike. Toothmon shuddered with fear. For once, he was afraid. He knew that he and his comrades couldn't fight this guy. 'What will I do?' Toothmon asked. Wolfermon and Coyetmon told Toothmon in order to beat Kiramon, they must join forces with Tai and his friends. "But, they will never believe us." Toothmon said. Clawmon totally agreed. But, what other choice did they have? It was either join up with those kids, or die. And they weren't going to die. 


	3. The Final Battle

The Mythical Digimon 3: The Final Battle   
Digimon   
Kacie   


Okay, let's get this straight. In the beginning, Toothmon and his gang were not known to Tai and his friends. They didn't know that they existed. But one day, Kari and Tailmon have a nasty run-in with them not long after Tai saw Tatomon for the first time. Then, a series of dangerous battles occur. They are joined by Alimon, a mysterious digimon with strong psychic powers. But she was no match for Toothmon. He was a lot stronger than she was. Not even Tuftamon, Manemon, Elasmomon, or the other good mythical digimon could fend off the evil ones. But, luckily, Alimon learned two new attacks : Metronome and Noble Blast, and Tailmon full digivolved into SaberLeomon to save them at the last minute. Then, Ashimon and Fukagarurumon appear. Things get worse when Kari is poisoned. Everyone, except Alimon, go in search of the rare Golden Horsetail. They find it, along with trouble with Tatomon, Wolfermon, Ashimon, and FukaGarurumon. They also find 8 mysterious special digimon whose names have the meanings of one of their crests. For example, Dokyoumon is the Courage Monster and Tai has the Crest of Courage. They bring the Golden Horsetail back to Kari just in the nick of time. Toothmon wasn't very happy, but a new evil shows. This evil is stronger than any of them has ever known. It was Kiramon (key-ruh-mon), the Killer Monster. This guy was a super ultimate, so Toothmon, Coyetmon, and the newly digivolved digimon, AeroAlimon, couldn't fight him. The only way to fight him is to . . . join forces. Here it is. The final chapter in the mythical digimon trilogy. 

"Kiramon?" Tatomon asked shakily. He huddled over to Dinomon. Toothmon hung his head. "Yep, and he knows I can't fight him." Toothmon turned to Tatomon. Since he had seen the kids more often that he, he sent him out to find them. Tatomon thought that they were going to capture them, but Clawmonstated that they were going to have to join up with the kids if they ever want to win this war with Kiramon. So the green digimon trotted off. But he didn't like this idea. Those kids never trusted him from the start. So he felt nervous asking them for help. He wandered deeper and deeper, closer and closer to the kids. Where the kids were, they were celebrating. They saved Kari. Tai was overjoyed and hugged Kari tight, so tight that she struggled to free herself. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Tai cried over and over again. Tailmon was hopping happy as she smiled at her friend. Then the sound of rustling bushes was heard. The group noticed that Alimon was missing. AeroAlimon said that she didn't know where she was. Joe said, "That's probably just Alimon." 

Then they heard some voices. "Come on!" It was Alimon! She was talking to someone. "No! They don't trust me!" "Just tell them what you told me." Alimon appeared, grabbing and pulling on a smaller, less powerful digimon. Tai and Matt stared. Kari feared that it might be . . . Tatomon or Dinomon. Suddenly, Alimon picked up the smaller digimon and pulled him out. It was Tatomon! She said, "Just tell them what you told me, Tatomon. Go on!" She nudged him over to the kids. Tatomon was backing up as best as he could. He had learned that he was no match for them. Shaking, he lowered his head. "WHAT DO YOU WANT???!!!" Both Kari and Tai shouted at him. There was silence for a while. Sora broke it. "Well?" Finally, Tatomon spoke. "You see, there's . . .another evil digimon. He's Kiramon. He's bad news and he will destroy us all! Toothmon told me and the others NOT to attack you, but instead, join you to fight Kiramon." Tatomon hung his head and looked up. "He said it was the only way. Kiramon is a Mega and Coyetmon had once said that even the power of WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and SaberLeomon isn't enough to bring him down." 

Tai just stared at him, shocked. A foe asking him for help? What should he do? "How do we know that you are telling the truth?" Matt asked. "Because . .." But Tatomon couldn't finish. "I said so!" Toothmon appeared. He had followed Tatomon. But he looked . . . different. Instead of that evil look on his face, he seemed afraid and nervous about something. But what? Tai wanted to know. He walked over to the scared Toothmon. Sora told him to come back,but he refused to listen to her. He asked, "Toothmon, why are you so afraid?" Toothmon looked at him gently. Gingerly placing a claw on Tai's shoulder, hesaid, "Tatomon has told you why. It's because of Kiramon." Tai felt nervous. The same digimon that had killed him was now being gentle to him and asking him and his friends for help. 'How can I say no?' Tai thought. He finally agreed. "Okay. We'll help." No sooner did these words leave his mouth did Biyomon asked, "Where is Kiramon, by the way?" Everyone looked this way andthat. But they couldn't see anything. Then they heard, "SO, TOOTHMON???!! YOUTHINK THAT YOU'LL BEAT ME EVEN AFTER THAT YOU'VE JOINED THEDIGIDESTINED???!!!!" It came from Kiramon! He showed himself. He was scary-looking. No wonder Toothmon was so fearful. He shook and ran behind Tai like a scared old dog. "Good, be afraid!" Kiramon laughed evilly. Tatomon ran in front of Kari, the closest to him, and fired a Hyper Ray at him, hoping to weaken him. But it did little effect! 'This is bad' Tatomon thought to himself. He gestured Kari to get on his back and he ran to Tailmon and told her to take over." Tailmon, digivolve to . . . Triceramon!!!" Triceramon charged at Kiramon, but was thrown back. "Crushing Shot!!!" 

He commanded, and sent a strange attack at Triceramon. She jumped out of the way at the last second. She cried, "Horn Attack!!!" Three horns shot out and hit Kiramon. No effect! Before Kari could use her Crest of Faith, Toothmon ran over and cried, "Dagger Tooth!" He shot missiles at Kiramon. It, too, did little effect. Then, Kari's crest glowed. "Triceramon, digivolve to . . . SaberLeomon!!!" SaberLeomon, at super ultimate level, used her Lightening Claw to stall some time. But it didn't last long. Kiramon shot an attack at SaberLeomon. He cried, "Hyper Shot!!!" "Look out!" Tatomon said. "Lightening Claw!" The attack destroyed, luckily, the attack that Kiramon sent out. He thought that that was enough for now. He turned and flew away to his hideout somewhere. Toothmon was still shaken from what happened. "I thought that Toothmon's Dagger Tooth was affective against everything." "It doesn't effect him there!" Izzy said to Matt. Toothmon sighed and looked at Tatomon. Tatomon was talking with Kari. "Ya know? You are kinda cute!" Kari said. Tatomon blushed. Tailmon smiled. Izzy got out his laptop. The group just had to find out a way to beat Kiramon. "Yes! There is a way!" Izzy yelled suddenly in about an hour. 

The kids gathered around to find out what he had discovered. "You see, it takes not one super ultimate, but FOUR super ultimates to bring down Kiramon!" Toothmon and AeroAlimon looked at each other. "We'll need WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." "But, Izzy," Mimi said, "that's only 2 Megas. Didn't you say 4?" "Yes." Izzy turned to his computer and typed in "Alimon" and clicked "enter". Out popped a picture of Alimon. He scrolled down the list of stages until he came across "Mega". He clicked on it. A picture of a strange, Alimon-like digimon popped up. "This is MetalAlimon, AeroAlimon's digivolved form. MetalAlimon has three attacks : Giga Wing, Thrashing Tail, and Metal Claw. She's a vaccine-type." Izzy then cleared the screen. He typed in "Toothmon" this time and clicked "enter". It took a while for the computer to find the right folder. Once it did, a picture of Toothmon appeared. Izzy ignored the former stages and looked until he found "Mega". He clicked on the icon. After what seemed like hours of waiting, a picture of a two-legged Toothmon showed up. "What is that?" Gomamon asked, surprised. Izzy, pointing towards the odd picture, said, "That's WereToothmon. He's Toothmon's digivolved form. He, too, has three attacks. They are Mega Tooth,Slashing Wing, and Claw Stab. He is a data-type." This meant that all 4 super ultimates were needed. MetalGarurumon,MetalAlimon, WarGreymon, and WereToothmon had to work together to beat their new enemy! Could they? 

Toothmon and AeroAlimon sat together, worried. "I hope I can digivolve again." AeroAlimon said, head down. Toothmon smiled. "Of course you will." She smiled back. The two digimon walked back to the fireplace and fell asleep. Clawmon, Dinomon, Wolfermon, and Coyetmon arrived.They saw the two digimon and sang, "Toothmon's got a girlfriend! Toothmon'sgot a girlfriend! Toothmon's got a . . . OW!" Toothmon nailed the four digimon and they fell down. "That's not funny." Tatomon spoke to Tai about something. Just then, a familiar digimon appeared! "Blastoimon?" Indeed it was Blastoimon. He saw the evil mythical digimon by the kids. "Leave them alone!" "No!" Kari cried and jumped in front of Blastoimon. He was puzzled for a while. Toothmon walked up to him. He shivered with fear as Toothmon lifted a claw towards Kari. "NO!!" But to Blastoimon's surprise, Toothmon laid his claw gently on Kari's shoulder and gestured her to go with Tai. He would talk to Blastoimon himself. He turned to the water digimon. 

"What's your scheme this time, Toothmon?" Blastoimon asked, suspicious.Toothmon set himself down on the ground. "You see, I asked these kids for some help. They agreed." Blastoimon is still suspicious. His eyes narrowed as he frowned at the ultimate digimon. "You are telling the truth, are you?"Toothmon looked at Blastoimon, saying, "Yes I am. Yes." He turned around and sat down. Still, the dinosaur-like digimon believed him. Aiming his horn at Wolfermon, he said, "Hydro Tornado!" A spiral stream of water shot at him! Kari turned around to see this. "No!" She said. "Wolfermon! Look out!" Kari pushed him out of the way, and got hit by the attack. She collapsed to the ground, injured. "Kari!" Wolfermon cried, kneeling by the girl. He gently laid his paw on her head. "Huh?" Blastoimon asked, dumbfouned. Toothmon, Tai ,Sora, T.K., Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Gomamon, Tailmon, and Agumon all saw this. Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gabumon were talking with Tatomon. Tatomon then turned to see what had happened. "What happened here?!" Patamon asked, then saw Blastoimon. "Hey! It's Blastoimon!" Alimon and AeroAlimon walked up to him. "Alimon?" He asked, turning to the blue-eyed digimon. "AeroAlimon,who's this?" "This is Blastoimon. Blastoimon, I had digivolved. That's not the same Alimon you knew, I'm the one you knew." Blastoimon's mouth dropped.Alimon had digivolved! 

Kiramon, scratching his head warningly, gazed out into the sun. "Hmmm . .. I'll do away with that . . . Toothmon! So, he thinks he and his new and old friends can beat me, huh? We'll see about that!" He walked into his cave. He was greeted by some digimon. It was Ranmon. Ranmon was a female, but very evil, indeed. She smiled evilly as she asked what happened. "They beat me, but not for long!" She hissed. "They beat ya? How?" Kiramon ignored that and walked deeper into the dark cave. "That is not important." Obeying, she followed him. Out came a small Kittenmon. Showing no feeling, Ranmon cried out, "Evil Eye!!!" A black slime shot out and destroyed the Kittenmon! Laughing, Ranmon found Kiramon sitting down, as if he were thinking of something. "What are you doing?" "Thinking." "Thinking about what?" Getting and growling, he hissed, "Thinking about how to get rid of Toothmon, Tatomon, and the other mythical digimon and their friends. But how? How, how, how?!" Ranmon smiled. "Don't worry. Toothmon and AeroAlimon are no match for you. Neither is Coyetmon." Sighing, Kiramon asked, "Didn't anyone tell you?" "Tell me what?" Ranmon was confused. "You see, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon aren't a match for me, but they will be if AeroAlimon becomes MetalAlimon and Toothmon becomes WereToothmon." 

"How am I supposed to evolve?" Toothmon asked Izzy. Izzy, holding onto his laptop, was looking through the file of 'WereToothmon', trying to find out how he digivolves. Then he found it! "Okay! Here it is!" Everyone gathered around. Tatomon and Dinomon were shoving each other to see. Wolfermon was next to Kari, purring softly as she petted him gently. Tailmon and Gomamon were next to each other. T.K. and Matt were by Gabumon and Patamon was on T.K.'s head. Tentomon looked curiously at the file Izzy was looking at.Izzy pointed at something. "It says here that a Toothmon digivolving is very rare. He usually has to concentrate very hard and the situation must be bleak. Very, very bleak." Toothmon's mouth dropped with disbelief. Was this how he was supposed to evolve? No way, or could it?! He turned to AeroAlimon.The same thing applied for her, too. He turned back to Izzy. "There's got to be another way to do it!" He exclaimed. "Sorry," Izzy said, "No other way."AeroAlimon barged in. "Just a minute! I digivolved in a different way. I wasn't willing to sacrifice myself and I was still able to digivolved." Izzy suddenly remembered what happened. He wasn't paying attention until he saw AeroAlimon. He couldn't remember how or when she digivolved. "You got a point there, AeroAlimon." Izzy looked through his laptop for 'Alimon' to find out if he missed anything. But he found nothing. Disappointed, he put his laptop away and got up. 

Alimon, the only one who fell asleep during this, awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. "Tailmon?" Tailmon was looking at her. "Ahh!!" She jumped up into the air and landed on Tailmon. "Get off!" The cat cried. "I'm trying!" Alimon answered, eventually getting up. Tatomon, sighing, plopped himself to Tai. "What's their problem?" He pointed to the feuding Tailmon and Alimon. "I don't know." Tai shrugged his shoulders. Coyetmon, still rubbing his head from the blow from Toothmon earlier, was standing up. Whirling around, he faced Blastoimon.He still didn't trust the evil mythical digimon, so he was glaring at Coyetmon. Coyetmon just shrugged and walked next to Joe and Mimi. They werestaring at something that got his attention. He looked ahead. He saw something. Something, or someone was coming out, and it didn't look good. Notgoo d at all . . . "Grrr . . ." Something hissed. 

The figure that walked out was a digimon.A digimon belonging to the dragon digimon. The digimon had a short, bumpy snout. The wings were glowing brightly and his scales were brown. Green fins aligned his back. Green claws seem to shoot out of his short, stubby yetstrong legs. His ears flattened to the back of his skull as he growled harshly. Toothmon's body began to shake. Clawmon's ears perked up suddenly ,straight as an arrow. Shaking, Dinomon stated, "That is Dragornmon, the dragon monster. Dragornmon is an ultimate digimon of the data-type. His attacks, Scorching Claw, Scorching Tooth, and Spark Wing, are very affective." Toothmon stepped in front. "I will fight him. Stand Back!" Everyone listened. Blastoimon saw what was happening. 'What is Toothmon doing?' He asked himself. Toothmon charged at Dragornmon, his horns lowered. But the digimon grabbed him and threw him hard to the ground. "Spark Wing!" Dragornmon's wings glowed suddenly, sending thousands of glowing sparks at Toothmon. Yelping in pain, he shot up. Toothmon growled and lowered his head." Dagger Tooth!!" He shot two missiles at the digimon. "Scorching Claw!" Dragornmon swiped his claw down, destroying the attack!   
"What? How did he do that?" Ask a confused Blastoimon. He walked up to the giant dragon. His horn lowered to the ground. Dragornmon just watched. "Hydro Tornado!!" A powerful, swirling wind of water shot out of the large, white horn. It spiraled in the air, like Biyomon's Spiral Twister attack. As it came into contact with Dragornmon, the large dragon attacked with another Scorching Claw. Blastoimon's attack proved useless! Tai cried, "What do we do now?" "Let me take him on!" They turned around. A brave-looking wolf stood there. He seemed familiar. "Dokyoumon?" The orange wolf smiled. Izzy got out his computer, and stated that Dokyoumon was a champion digimon. His power increases when its former partner's courage is increased. "Really?" Kari asked, Tailmon by her side. Smiling, he nodded his head. Tai looked at the large digimon. All he had to do was show strong courage and they might win. 'But what if something goes wrong?' Tai thought. The last time he displayed courage just for battle, Greymon digivolved to SkullGreymon, which he now knew was stupid of him to have done that. But still, Tai thought that he had to make Dokyoumon stronger. It just might help stop the evil Dragornmon. Focusing on the idea, Tai dashed towards the huge monster. "What is he doing?!" Squalled Tatomon. "Is he nuts?!" Not listening, the young boy stood a few feet in front of Dragornmon. "Hey ugly! Down here!"   
Toothmon weakly got up. He shoots his bruised head. He looked around. He could see Tailmon, Kari, Coyetmon, Wolfermon, Clawmon, mostly everyone. But . . . where was Tai? The small ultimate's heart raced as he frantically swung his head this way and that, looking for the missing DigiDestined. Finally, he saw him. Tai was standing in front of Dragornmon! The digimon was going to attack! 'Oh, no.' Thought the weak Toothmon. Toothmon growled, making a ran towards them. "Scorching . . . huh?" Dragornmon looked to his side, seeing something heading his way. Tai, confused, looked in that direction, as well. He saw Toothmon running up to him! 'What's he going to do?' The smaller digimon finally stopped, but just for a few seconds. His legs bent a little, and he leaped far into the air. His two front paws were extended in front. They collided with Tai's body and the boy and digimon rolled across the floor, coming to a stop by Sora and Biyomon. Sora helped Tai up and Tai helped Toothmon up. The large dragon digimon just laughed heartlessly. Toothmon snarled at him. Dokyoumon stood in front of the dragon. "Blast of Courage!!!" A blast of orange shot out. It seemingly hit Dragornmon, but it seemed to do no good! "Grrrr . . ." "Ha ha ha!!!" Dragornmon roared. "You think you can beat me?" He opened his toothed mouth. "Scorching Tooth!!" Coyetmon swiftly hopped in front of the vulnerable ones. "Lightening Storm!" His body was whacked with a powerful surge of electricity. It shot through the air and then back towards the dragon. "What's this? A wittle twick?" He taunted. Then, the Lightening Storm attack not only destroyed the Scorching Tooth attack, but the dragon got electricuted. Big time!   
"WHAT???!!!!" An eerie and scary voice roared through a cave. Ranmon shivered. She bent down on her knees. "Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. "I can assure you that . . ." But she was cut off. Ranmon looked up to see Kiramon, glaring at her through vicious eyes. He began to speak. His voice was deep and evil. "I want those kids and their . . . mythical friends destroyed. Now!!!" Yelping, she fell down, then got up. She went to the cave exit, then left. 'He wants me to find the kids? Okay, I'll find the kids.' The ultimate thought. She wandered through the dark forest, searching for the DigiDestined. "I wonder where they are." She said to herself. She spotted a digimon. Not even caring, she said, "Evil Eye!" and blasted an attack at it. Smiling evilly, she continued walking. She finally smelled smoke. 'Smoke?' Ranmon sniffed the air, then noticed a campsite. The DigiDestined were there! They seemed to be celebrating. 'Well, they won't be celebrating when I'M through with THEM!!!!" Tai hugged Kari, then Tailmon, then, to his shock, Toothmon. He paused, his arms still around the mythical digimon, and waited for his reponse. He just smiled and patted the boy on the back. Clawmon then sniffed the air. His head bobbed to the left, then right. He gave a few more sniffs, then walked around. Mimi got up. She walked over to the blue and red digimon. She asked, "What's wrong?" Clawmon stopped. He turned to face her. His green eyes seemed to shine in the bright sun. They were in a pretty good clearing. In fact, too good. After what seemed like days, Clawmon answered Mimi's question. "Danger. I smell Ranmon."   
"Ranmon?" Mimi asked, her hand to her mouth. Clawmon nodded. "Who's Ranmon?" Dinomon stood up on his hind legs and explained that she worked for Kiramon. She's an Ultimate digimon of the Virus-type. Toothmon made a hiss. "Her attack, Evil Eye, is highly dangerous! I recommond you stay away from Ranmon." Ranmon narrowed her eyes. She lifted a hand and put it to her chin. They were going to try and beat her? Ha! That's a laugh! Her blue eyes shone brightly. Clawmon made a hiss, gesturing Mimi behind him gently and protectively. "Come out! I know you're there, Ranmon!" The blue eyes narrowed. A growl was heard. Then out stepped a digimon. This digimon had green claws. The eyes were dull blue. White teeth protruded from her upper jaw. Her mouth and neck were orange as so were her feet and arms. She had orange rings, two, on her tail and an orange stripe across each of her thighs. Her chest was Greymon-like and she was mostly blue-green. Her brows both ended in a point and the markings around her eyes, black, were similiar to Garurumon's. You know, the black marks that seem to have a pointy edge or something. She snarled at Clawmon, who just snarled back. "Well," Ranmon hissed, "you guys all look well. But not for long! Evil Eye!" "Hydro Tornado!" Blastoimon shot his attack at Ranmon just in time.   
It spiralled through the air and collided with the blackish attack. An explosion was seen and everyone was thrown back. The blue-green digimon made a hiss and slashed at Blastoimon! But Blastoimon slashed his horn on her arm, creating a line of red. Ranmon gasped in pain, staggering away. Wincing, she turned her blue eyes to her right arm. Blood ran freely from the deep scratch from his horn. Clutching with her good left hand, she gave a growl, "You'll pay for that!" Ranmon raised her green-clawed left hand and swat down, "Green Slasher!" Three cuts appeared on Blastoimon's face. "Yaaa! Hydro Tornado!" The water, this time, struck Ranmon with full force, but did nothing but knock her down. "Evil Eye!" Tai cried out, "Blastoimon!" Toothmon stood at the boy's side. He shouted, "Look out!" Too late. The black blast had struck him in the side. He fell down, barely breathing. This seemed hopeless. Ranmon was winning! The blue-green digimon smiled evilly as she prepared for another Evil Eye attack. There has to be something I can do! Blastoimon said this to himself. He just had to help! He staggered back up on his four legs. He turned to face Ranmon, his red eyes narrowed in furry! "Grrrrrrrr . . . ." That's when it happened. Blastoimon was surrounded by an outline of red-orange! Sora recognized this. This is just how Alimon looked before she got the Noble Blast attack. Suddenly, Blastoimon started charging at Ranmon, his right paw lifted off the ground. He then lunged into the air, the same paw glowing! "TORNADO CRUSHER!!!!!!!!" He swung down, at the blow sent Ranmon flying backwards! She hit the ground, covered with streaks of blood, bruises, and cuts.   
"So," She managed to say through her severe pain, "you still have some fight left in you! Green Slasher!" "Tornado Crusher!" The attacks collided, causing both Blastoimon and Ranmon to fall back in opposite directions. She climbed up and so did he. The blue digimon was about to deliver another blow when the blue-eyed digimon suddenly started to glow! "Ha! You may of gotten a new attack, Blastoimon! But let's see how well you do against a Mega! Ranmon, digivolve to . . . MetalRanmon!" The glowing had stopped. Out stepped MetalRanmon. She looked like her prior form, but dark gray with some black around her arms and tail. Her eyes were now orange. Her claws were white now. She looked at Blastoimon with hungry, orange eyes. "METALLIC GLARE!!!!!!" She opened a hatchet on her eyebrows and shot out missiles, gold and black colored with a skull mark on each of them, at the unsuspecting Blastoimon! Before he knew it, he was hit and fell down. AeroAlimon and Toothmon immediately came to his rescue and took positions in front of him. MetalRanmon laughed, "You think YOU can do better?" They didn't respond. They just glared at her. AeroAlimon nodded at Toothmon. He smiled courageously. "Dagger Tooth!" "Holy Blast!" Two missiles, white and tooth-shaped, and a pink beam of power were sent at the evil digimon. She got it, but the attacks didn't even faze her! "Metallic Glare!" The missiles struck both Ultimates, and they collapsed to their knees, coughing and gasping for air and groaning in pain.   
"Soon." Kiramon said, watching the fight from a distance. "Soon, those two will digivolve. After they do, I'll take care of them! Ha ha ha ha!" Toothmon turned his head up to the metal digimon. Her orange eyes were narrowed in triumph. He snarled at that look. He turned his battered face to his friend, AeroAlimon. She didn't look too good. She had two large cuts on her face and bruises all over. She was bleeding pretty badly and she had a scar on her left eye. "AeroAlimon . . ." Toothmon muttered sadly. He put a paw gingerly on her back. She winced hard, baring her teeth in pain. "Toothmon . . ." She said weakly, shaking. Toothmon gave her a nudge on the cheek, and she struggled to pull herself up. MetalRanmon stared at this with no symphany. "Metallic . . . huh?" She stepped back in shock. Toothmon and AeroAlimon were glowing! "Arrrrrrrrggggggg!!!!!!" MetalRanmon almost fell down. Kiramon narrowed his yellow eyes. It was almost time! "Toothmon, mega digivolve to . . . WereToothmon!" "AeroAlimon, mega digivolve to . . . MetalAlimon!" The glowing stopped. From where Toothmon used to be stood another digimon. He had a Greymon chest and muscular arms. He stood on two long legs that had white claws. His hand claws were black. His horns were smaller and so where his teeth. His ears look like they've been torn and he could no longer fly, even though he still had wings. His eyes were still dull blue, but they had black pupils instead of white. Where AeroAlimon stood now stood MetalAlimon. She was back on all fours. Her front feet were cute into 3 sections. Her entire body was made of chromdigizoid metal, some very flexible. Her brows and lower jaw were made of gray metal. She had MetalGarurumon-like wings shooting out of her back. Her tail was made of metal sections. She had 3 wires on each of her shoulders and a metal plate on her hind legs, one on each side. Her eyes remained blue.   
"You . . . digivolved!" MetalRanmon stammered, feeling very afraid. WereToothmon glared. He was very angry! He formed a fist with his right hand. He dashed towards the evil digimon. "Claw Stab!" He delivered a powerful punch at MetalRanmon's cheek. "Yah!" She fell down. Now it was MetalAlimon's turn. She stood in front of her, eyes narrowed. She bared her razor sharp teeth. "Giga Wing!" Two hatchets that were very well hidden opened up just next to her metallic wings. Two missiles, pointed and gray, moved out. They stopped, then shot out in a smooth path. The two gray missiles hit MetalRanmon! She let out a scream of agony. But she wasn't beat yet! "Oh . . . Metallic Glare!" "Mega Tooth!" WereToothmon had shot out missiles of his own. They looked like ToShe fell down. Now it was MetalAlimon's turn. She stood in front of her, eyes narrowed. She bared her now razor sharp teeth. "Giga Wing!" Two hatchets that were very well hidden opened up just next to her metallic wings. Two missiles, pointed and gray, moved out. They stopped, then shot out in a smooth path. The two gray missiles hit MetalRanmon! She let out a scream of agony. But she wasn't beat yet! "Oh . . . Metallic Glare!" "Mega Tooth!" WereToothmon had shot out missiles of his own. They looked like ToShe fell down. Now it was MetalAlimon's turn. She stood in front of her, eyes narrowed. She bared her now razor sharp teeth. "Giga Wing!" Two hatchets that were very well hidden opened up just next to her metallic wings. Two missiles, pointed and gray, moe screamed, and disappeared in data. Tai let out a cheer. "You guys did it!"   
But this celebration was cut short by a growl. WereToothmon's ears perked up. He looked over his shoulder. "KIRAMON??!!" The dark digimon smiled, and stepped a few steps closer to the dull-eyed digimon. "Well, you finally digivolved to . . . errr, WereToothmon." He said, mockingly supportive. Kiramon narrowed his tan eyes. WereToothmon glared through dull blue eyes. MetalAlimon stood by his side, her dark blue eyes narrowed. The evil digimon chuckled. "You'll have to do better than THAT to beat me!" He then opened his mouth. "Hyper Shot!" The blast headed straight for WereToothmon's throat. MetalAlimon jumped up. "WERETOOTHMON!!!!" She stood between him and the blast. Time seemed to slow down. WereToothmon saw what MetalAlimon was doing. "METALALIMON!!! NO!!!!" She narrowed her eyes. "Giga Wing!" But she attacked too late. The shot collided with her chest, sending her flying backwards, and she crashed. The metal on her brows was cracked. Her wings were dented. Her conjoined tail was broken badly. Tears welled up as he rushed to her. WereToothmon kneeled down beside MetalAlimon. "MetalAlimon . . ." He whispered. Just then, she glowed, and for an instant, shrank down. Back to her rookie level. "DemiAlimon!"   
The rookie digimon opened her red eyes weakly. "You're . . . okay." She choked out. She was still very weak and wobbly. WereToothmon glared at Kiramon, who smiled evilly. "She asked for it." "Grrrrr….Mega Tooth!" The two missile teeth headed straight for Kiramon, who seemed unmoving. He glared at the attack, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Crushing Shot!"   
A thick ray of redness glowed from his eyes. It looked like one of those little beam-makers that kids like to play with. Only this one was made of pure heat and power. It sailed through the air like an arrow, and struck through WereToothmon's Mega Tooth! "What?" He stepped back, a shocked look on his face. He saw Kiramon smug as the attack then struck WereToothmon in the chest. He wailed as he crashed back first into the ground. Coyetmon immediately stood in front protectively. "Lightening Storm!" His hair stood on end as a powerful blast of electricity shot out, massive and big, and was sent towards Kiramon. But it only bounced of his skin, and into the ground. He wasn't even phased!   
Matt clenched his fists. He turned to Gabumon, and nodded. The digivice beeped as WereToothmon shrunk down into a small digimon, Pointmon. "Gabumon, digivolve to . . . Garurumon!" "Garurumon, digivolve to . . . WereGarurumon!" A wolf-man stood forward. His golden eyes narrowed in hate, his fists tightened. Kiramon looked at this and laughed. "Two Ultimates?" He smiled. "You need more than THAT to beat me!" Coyetmon snarled and WereGarurumon snarled along with. WereGarurumon pulled his claws back, and thrusted forward, "Wolf Claw!" Coyetmon glowed red for an instant, then rushed over. "Dire Wolf Claw!" A sickle-shaped energy, and Coyetmon's claws, went thrashing towards the Mega. But, "Hyper Shot!" A small ball of glowing energy, green and yellow, shot out of Kiramon's mouth, and went right throw the Wolf Claw, and knocked Coyetmon out cold.   
"Ha ha ha!!" Roared the mega. Tai stepped back. Kari hugged Tailmon tightly. Clawmon looked like he was ready to fight. Alimon said, "Why don't you try to fight me?!" Wolfermon looked her, gaping. "Are you NUTS?! You'll never be able to beat HIM!" But the dinosaur ignored that. She stomped over, angry, up to Kiramon. Her blue eyes were narrowed with hatred as she stared at him. Kiramon scratched his chin, then put his arms to his side. "So, do you surrender?" "I came here to fight you!" Alimon snapped. "Noble Blast!" A small ball of intense flames shot out from her mouth, but only bounced on Kiramon's head! Alimon's eyes widened in fear as Kiramon attacked with Crushing Shot. Everyone watched in horror as Alimon was engulfed in a red aurora, her eyes shut tightly.   
She bared her teeth in pain, and it looked as though the aurora was squeezing her. "Stop it!" Mimi shouted, Palmon putting a hand on her. Finally, it stopped, and Alimon fell to the ground. Blastoimon rushed over, and kneeled down. "Hey." She slowly opened her eyes. "You okay?" Alimon slowly nodded. She climbed to her feet, and glared at Kiramon. "You . . . you . . . " Kiramon only chuckled at her weak, feeble, attempt. She gave out a hiss, and then opened up her mouth, flames spitting out, a ball of fire forming. "NOBLE BLA--aaaa!" Sora had come up and "gently" kicked Alimon. Alimon glared hurtfully up at her. She sorrowfully said, "Sorry, Alimon, but it's no use. You're a Champion, but he's a Mega. He's too strong for you." The small digimon lowered her head in shame. Sora patted her back gently. "It's okay." Kiramon looked at this in disgust.   
"I'll send out one of my henchmen to deal with you. Right now, I need to go!" With that, the bright yellow digimon turned and walked way. Pointmon's scales bristled angrily, his spikes shining threatenly. "I'll get him for that!" DemiAlimon nodded, her red eyes burning with rage fire. This was something uncommon for DemiAlimons, for they have been known to have kept a cool temper. Though, Pointmon, even though he's Clawmon's prior form, little was known about this digimon. His attack was Fire Claws. And he was data-type. Tai kneeled down in front of the orange-eyed Rookie. "Who are you?" "I was WereToothmon, but now I'm Pointmon." "Pointmon?" Pointmon nodded. Matt sighed, then looked over to DemiAlimon. He gasped! DemiAlimon had a large scar on her face, stretching from her left eye and going down to her chin on the right side. "DemiAlimon! What happened to your face?" DemiAlimon sighed a confused sigh as she looked at Matt. Pointmon looked over, and he too saw the scar. "Oh, DemiAlimon...." He crooned as he used his front leg to rub her cheek. She slightly blushed, and asked, "What's wrong?"   
"You've got a scar there. A major one, too." DemiAlimon's eyes widened in surprise. She turned to look in the water reflection. Sure enough, there was a red scar on her face. She whimpered, putting her small paws on her scar as best as possible. Pointmon huddled over, and hugged her close and tight. Alimon turned her head towards them, and seemed a bit sad for DemiAlimon. It was not nice of what Kiramon had done. But, her thoughts were interupted by a large growl. A large digimon was running towards them at high speeds! Tai screamed, "Yah!" Tatomon immediently jumped from where he was and towards the digimon, ready to attack. "Hyper Ray!" He shoot out several beams of power, but the digimon dodged them all! Suddenly, he came into view and everyone saw who it was. "What is THAT?!" Tai half-yelled, pointing towards the creature. Izzy pulled out his laptop to look up the strange digimon.   
"He's called DarkLizardmon. He's a virus digimon, Champion. His attack is Dread Fire." As if on cue, the beast swung a powerful fire blast at them. Wolfermon and Clawmon reacted quickly, shooting their attacks at the fire. They were able to block it. Alimon took this time to deliver a strong punch on DarkLizardmon's head. She ran forward, dashing the hot flames on the ground, and pushed her fist into his head, but, somehow, it didn't effect him! The digimon growled as he pushed her down. "I'm sorry." Alimon murmured. "But without my psychic powers, I'm just don't have enough power." DarkLizardmon fired, "Dread Fire!" He formed another fiery blast. This one focused on Alimon! Pointmon and DemiAlimon looked over to see an injured Alimon and a raged DarkLizardmon. "Oh, no!" Alimon barely dodged the fire, but couldn't ignore the slashes he was giving her.   
Kari couldn't bear to watch Alimon to get beaten up. But that's when she saw something stuck in the ground. It was odd looking. Round with a cross on it. Blue and blue-green in color. It was shining in the bright light from where it was. "Hey! Look at this!" The others came crowding around. They, too, saw the strange object. Tai knelt down, and wrapped his arms around it, and tugged. The thing came off the ground, and Tai stood there, the object in his hands. Matt looked over to Alimon. "She's almost destroyed. We have to help her!" Wolfermon looked at him. He told him that DarkLizardmon was too strong for any of them to handle. And only Champions could fight Champions. "No...." Tailmon whispered. "Ahhhh!!!" Mimi, Sora, and Joe whirled around, and saw a bloodied Alimon on the ground. Half-alive. "No!" Tai watched the scene, tears in his eyes. There just had to be a way to help! There just had to! He wouldn't give up!   
That's when the strange thing started to glow. "Huh?" He looked down, and saw the object glowing brightly, beams of light shooting out. Agumon covered his eyes. "What's . . . happening?" "I don't know!" Soon, they turned to Alimon. Strangely, she seemed to be waking up. Her blue eyes shot open as a new power overwhelmed her. She stood up, regardless of her cuts, and glared at DarkLizardmon. The evil digimon was shocked at this, and backed up. Alimon then started to glow. As she did so, the object in Tai's hands disappeared into light, and went, in a blue beam, towards the white glowing where Alimon was. Then, they all heard someone shouting. "Alimon, armor digivolve to . . . ArmorAlimon, the dinosaur of endure!!!" There stood a digimon. She didn't look any different, but now she was wearing armor, stripes on it, light-rimmed, and a cross-like mark on her chest. Her eyes were now green. "That's ArmorAlimon," Izzy stated, "She's an Armor digimon. She's very fast and agile. She's a great shot when she uses Armor Claw." ArmorAlimon glared at DarkLizardmon. She pulled her paw back, her claws turning into knives, and thrusted them forward. "Armor Claw!" 4 knives went wailing towards the shocked DarkLizardmon.   
"Huh?" The evil digimon didn't react on time. All four of the sharp blades cut into him! "Rrrraaaaaaaarrrrrrr!!" He let out a vicious, pain-filled roar. His head reared up as he flinched at the wound. Blood started to drip on the floor. His eyes were closed tightly, then they opened and he glared deadly at ArmorAlimon. He snarled, "DREAD FIRE!!!!!" A powerful black and white flame-thrower shot from his half metal mouth and towards ArmorAlimon. The digimon narrowed her green eyes, then jumped up high into the air. She reared in a certain position, then spat out a blaster. "Breath of Armor!" The blast had bits of particles of armor in it, making it cut up anything it hit. The attacks locked together. ArmorAlimon's attack proved stronger than that of DarkLizardmon. The blast sliced right through the flames, and hit DarkLizardmon's chest. "Rrraaaaarrrrgggg!!!" At this, he collapsed onto his knees, then his side. With a blink of an eye, the evil digimon disappeared into thin air. ArmorAlimon did it!   
"She did it?" DemiAlimon asked, her red eyes wide open with disbelief. She climbed up to her feet, and leaned on Pointmon for support. Pointmon blushed, widening his orange eyes, then relaxed and smiled. She smiled back. Tai walked over to the two. "Hey, any of you hurt?" "Nope." The small rookies shook their heads. ArmorAlimon shook her head. She walked over to the other kids. Joe stammered, "H-h-how...." Gomamon hit him slightly, then turned to the new digimon. "What level are you supposed to be at?" "Armored, or Champion. Same for me." She replied, calmly. Tai looked around for the strange object. "Where is that object? ArmorAlimon?" The digimon turned her green eyes towards him. "Yes?" Tai hesitated, breathing in, then continued, "Did you see an object the same color as the armor you're wearing?" "Why, Tai, this IS that object you were looking for. See, as Alimon, I use the Digimental of Endure to Armor-Digivolve." "Digimental? Digimental of Endure?" She nodded.   
Kiramon glared into the scene fiercely. He was very angry! "Those kids! They've beaten all the digimon I throw at them! Well, now play time is OVER! MetalToothmon! ScarAlimon! WarCoyetmon! VirusTatomon! DarkWolfermon! Report here now!" Out from the shadows, five alooming shadowy figures formed. They walked down the dark, spooky hallway, and into the open space where Kiramon was. ScarAlimon looked just like Alimon, except she was darker, had scars on her eyes, sharp claws and teeth, and her eyes were yellow and red, instead of white and blue. WarCoyetmon was much darker than Coyetmon, and attacked with more electricity. MetalToothmon was a Mega, and was a cyborg version of Toothmon. DarkWolfermon was a black and white version of Wolfermon. VirusTatomon was called that because although his real name was Tatomon, he was a virus version. He was light gray with black stripes. His claws, teeth, and horn were all red. And his personality was deathly!   
"What do you want from us, master?" Asked VirusTatomon, his red claws outstretched threateningly. Kiramon narrowed his eyes. "I want you to ATTACK those kids and DESTROY them!" He pointed towards them. MetalToothmon scoffed as if he thought they were fighting ants. "I can't believe you can't beat them." He said. "They will be too easy to beat, right DarkWolfermon?" The black version of Wolfermon widened, then narrowed his red eyes. "Yes." He bared his teeth and stretched his claws. Kiramon sweatdropped at this, then shook his head. "Now, GO!!!" He yelled. MetalToothmon took to the air. ScarAlimon, WarCoyetmon, VirusTatomon, and DarkWolfermon started running on the ground like a pack of angry wolves.   
ArmorAlimon was sitting down on a stone, like the first Alimon they had met did. She seemed very annoyed. She was trying to tell Tai was a Digimental was, but every single time, he would say "I don't get it". ArmorAlimon was about to scream when finally, Tai understood. "Now I get it." This caused ArmorAlimon to fall over. "NOW you understand? Where were you when they passed out the thinking brains, huh?" Tai scoffed, and ran over to her, his fists tight and shaking, and he snarled, "Oh, yeah?!" ArmorAlimon growled as she and Tai glared at eachother. Matt ran over to them, and pushed his way in between. "Now stop it, you two!" He glared at Tai, then at ArmorAlimon. They looked at him, then at eachother. They turned around so that they were back to back, and scoffed again. Matt sighed.   
DemiAlimon and Pointmon sweatdropped. They looked at eachother with confused faces. "I wonder what their problem is." "I don't know." Pointmon sighed. He lowered his gaze, then looked at DemiAlimon. He suddenly realized just how close she was, and backed away, blushing. "Uhhhh..." He stammered. She narrowed her red eyes, concerned. She asked, "Hey, you okay?" "Yes, I'm . . . fine." He was still blushing. He seemed embarrassed to be around AeroAlimon, even at her Rookie form! 'Am I going nuts?' He asked himself. He shook his head with his eyes closed, trying to get the thought out of his mind. DemiAlimon looked right at him, in his eyes! "Wha!" Pointmon fell down on his back. She giggles a little, helping up the male digimon. "Something's on your mind." She said, slyly, "Now what is it?" Pointmon gaped. 'Did she know?' He stepped backward, only to bump into something soft.   
"Tatomon?" He turned around, to see a gray Tatomon! "Yikes! A virus Tatomon!" The green Tatomon jumped in front of the two Rookies to block off the gray one. VirusTatomon chuckled. "Pathetic. Hard to believe that you and I . . . are the same digimon!" Tatomon stood aback at this remark. "H-how?" He stammered, backing away from his counter part. VirusTatomon smiled, raising a red claw to scratch the tuft of hair on the back of his head. "You see…..I was cloned from you, vaccine Tatomon. But I got corrupted." He narrowed his eyes. "I became a virus type. Because of me having a totally different personality and attribute than you, I was nicknamed VirusTatomon." The other one gasped. He was cloned?! He backed away a little more, almost stepping on Pointmon. VirusTatomon sneered. "I'll show you that I am stronger!" With that, he lunged at Tatomon, who gasped and dodged.   
"Grrr……Hyper Ray!" Tatomon screamed, sending out a purplish beam out. The virus one laughed, sending out a black beam. "Hyper Ray!" Tai stared in shock, so did ArmorAlimon. They had the same attack! The two Hyper Rays locked, and the black one proved to be stronger! Tatomon was taken by surprise as he was hurled backwards. VirusTatomon chuckled. "See?" The small green digimon slowly climbed to his feet. He panted slightly, a paw on his right leg, which had a scrape on it. He muttered, "This isn't over yet." With that remark, Tatomon slashed out at the gray Tatomon, and ended up making 3 deep marks on the opponent's face. Blood was now on Tatomon's once pure white claws. Placing a red clawed paw on the scratches, VirusTatomon sneered, showing his red teeth at Tatomon. "You'll pay for that!" VirusTatomon roared as he attacked. "Death Slasher!" He tried to slash the wounded Tatomon.   
But fortunately for him, the green digimon had jumped out of the way at the last second. Regaining power, he fired a Hyper Ray at the virus one. This time, it made contact. It only knocked the virus one back a few feet. VirusTatomon was not happy. Struggling to his feet, he gave a sharp glare at Tatomon. "You will pay for that, you know," was all he said before attacking with his Death Slasher again. Tatomon jumped out of the way, crying, "CLAW ATTACK!" Three deep cuts appeared on VirusTatomon's side. Tatomon was about to win until…. "DARK STORM STRIKE!!!" A large powerful serge of electrical power crashed near Tatomon, making him jump.   
"What was that?" Tai asked, and turned to Coyetmon, who was shivering like crazy. "W-wa-wa-…." Mimi was standing right next to him. "What is it?" "WARCOYETMON!" He had shouted to them. "WarCoyetmon?" A darker-colored Coyetmon walked over to them. He was stronger-looking, and was larger. "So," he stated, "we finally meet. I am WarCoyetmon." Coyetmon snarled, but was visibly afraid. WarCoyetmon warned him that he couldn't win against him. "LIGHTNING STORM!!" "DARK STORM STRIKE!!" The two electrical powers combined….and WarCoyetmon's proved stronger. Coyetmon was sent flying back into Wolfermon!   
"Coyetmon!" Tatomon shouted. He turned from Coyetmon to WarCoyetmon, and back again. His fur rustled a lot, and his eyes were burning with rage. "I'll get you for that!" WarCoyetmon couldn't help but laugh. Narrowing his eyes, he unleashed a power beam. "Reverse Hyper Ray!" Tatomon felt his power leaving him, and into Coyetmon. Coyetmon began glowing as the power was sucked into him. "Hmmm…." He close his eyes, and then opened them and narrowed his eyes at WarCoyetmon. VirusTatomon was about to attack, but his counter part stopped him.   
"I feel the power!" Coyetmon shouted, and began to glow brighter. "Coyetmon, mega digivolve to…Glaivemon!" A gigantic mega dragon appeared before them. His fur turned into hard green scales. Two glaive-shaped horns stuck out of his head while a single horn was on his nose. He was mostly green with red claws and purple stripes. "That's Glaivemon!" Izzy exclaimed. "It says here that Glaivemon is the strongest Phantom Dragon Digimon. His fastest attack is Glaive Horn which he uses to ram into the enemy!" Glaivemon smiled at Izzy, and then turned his attention to WarCoyetmon. "He he…I was…just kidding…really." He backed away. Seemed that he was too brave now. Glaivemon ignored his plea and continued to march towards him. He was so much bigger than he was now. "Glaive…HORN!!" He reared down, and slammed his horns into WarCoyetmon, deleting him!   
"Impressive!" VirusTatomon turned and saw an Alimon look-alike. "ScarAlimon!" He said, happy. She shook her head. VirusTatomon didn't like the looks of this. "Uhh…" "Pity you couldn't beat your own counter part. I guess I have no choice but to…SCAR BLAST!!!" A dark fireball shot out. It wasn't long before VirusTatomon himself was deleted. ArmorAlimon was shocked! "What did you do that for?" She asked, with anger and sadness at the same time. Her green eyes narrowed. ScarAlimon answered, "Because he was worthless!" DemiAlimon grew defensive.   
"DemiAlimon?" Pointmon walked up to her. "It's not a good idea to attack…" But she didn't listen. "DemiAlimon, digivolve to…Alimon!" Suddenly, there were 3 Alimons on the scene. Alimon, ScarAlimon, and ArmorAlimon. ArmorAlimon looked at Alimon. "What do you want me to do?" "I want you to leave this battle to me. Both ScarAlimon and I have psychic powers. You don't stand a chance, ArmorAlimon." At first, the Armored Digimon protested. But seeing she won't change Alimon's decision, she stepped down and sat next to Pointmon. Then, the battle has begun! "Scar Blast!" "Noble Blast!" The two Champions began to fight each other. First Alimon had ScarAlimon, but ScarAlimon had a stronger defense and pushed her off!   
"Alimon!" Pointmon couldn't take much more of this! But he couldn't digivolve just yet, but he couldn't let Alimon get beat up! It was clear that Alimon was loosing. Her psychic powers were no match for ScarAlimon. ScarAlimon smiled, her red eyes narrowed as she stared down at the almost beaten Champion. "Pity you couldn't fight better. Say good-bye! Scar Beam!" But a brilliant light flashed, and a strange digiegg appeared! "It's just like what happened before!" Izzy said, and Mimi grabbed the egg. The egg glowed more intensely, and Pointmon started to glow! "Pointmon, armor digivolve to…Drakkmon, the raider of virtue!"   
The strange new digimon stood forward. He didn't look anything like Pointmon except for the still one-clawed hands, or feet. His tail lashed back and forth, his orange eyes glaring at ScarAlimon. He took off in flight, and attacked! "Ahh! You want to fight?! Scar Blast!" She shot out another fireball, but Drakkmon dodged it with ease. He mocked, "Is that all you got? Drakk Storm!" A powerful fire-like beam shot out of his mouth. This beam had more fire power that Greymon! With all its power, it slammed into ScarAlimon! "You…defeated me…" She said as she was, too, deleted. Tai asked, "Where are all these digimon coming from?" Clawmon stepped forward, "There is yet one more. And this one is a Mega." Drakkmon devolved back into Pointmon. He reared up. "Yes, one more."   
A gray figure blurred past them. Sora asked, "Is…that…is that…it?" Wolfermon growled. "Yes, but it's not an "it", is a "he". The gray figure landed in front of Wolfermon. "I am surprised you recognized me. Ha ha! Fool!" Pointmon gasped! He couldn't believe it was really him! "MetalToothmon!" MetalToothmon smiled. He looked like Toothmon, but bigger and more powerful. He was covered in metal skin. His eyes were a hideous red. He said, "So…where's my counter part? I'm your last challenge. Beat me, and you may fight Kiramon." Pointmon growled. "So be it! Pointmon, warp digivolve to…WereToothmon!" On reaction, Alimon shouted, "Alimon, warp digivolve to…MetalAlimon!" MetalAlimon was about to attack With Metal Claw, but WereToothmon stopped her. "This is my fight." She smiled weakly, and nodded. 'I hope he can do it.' She thought. WereToothmon started to dash towards his counter part. "Slashing Wing!" He sent out sickles of energy at MetalToothmon. He dodged it and fired, "Metal Tooth!" "WereToothmon!" MetalAlimon shouted. MetalToothmon shot another Metal Tooth. This time WereToothmon's reaction was faster. He jumped up into the air, and delivered a powerful Claw Stab, sending the missiles hurdling towards the evil metal digimon!   
"What?! It can't be!" But it was. WereToothmon had sent his own attack back at him! The attack collided, and MetalToothmon was sent flying into the air. He smacked into the ground, badly beaten up by the missiles. He slowly got up, but his counter part punched him. "How does it feel to lose, MetalToothmon?". MetalToothmon smiled. "I'm not beat yet. Metal Paws!" "What?" He didn't have enough time to dodge and he was struck down! MetalAlimon gasped. She had to do something to help him! 'I know.' She dashed towards MetalToothmon, and rammed into him! "Why you…!" This gave WereToothmon his opportunity. "Mega Tooth!" He shot out bombs at his evil counter part, and there was a huge explosion. MetalToothmon collapsed, and with a heavy sigh, was deleted.   
Tuftamon dashed towards them. "You did it!" Tatomon blushed a little. Kari and Tailmon were very happy. But then, Matt got a bad feeling. "He did say…we have to fight Kiramon, didn't we?" Palmon nodded. "He is a very powerful Mega, but if we all attack together, we can win!" An eerie laugh filled the air. "Oh you think so, do you?!" Kiramon stepped out of his hiding spot. "So you managed to beat my evil creations?" WereToothmon and MetalAlimon grew tense. They knew how dangerous Kiramon was, and they weren't gonna be stupid this time. MetalAlimon sneered, "I'm onto you, Kiramon." Kiramon didn't seem impressed.   
Glaivemon shouted, "All Mythical Digimon GATHER!" Elasmomon, Aerodramon, Blastoimon, Triplemon, Tuftamon, Manemon, and Blackmon all gathered onto the scene next to Glaivemon, WereToothmon, MetalAlimon, ArmorAlimon, Tatomon, Dinomon, and Wolfermon. Tai shouted, "Everyone digivolve!" "Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!" "Gabumon, warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!" "Biyomon, digivolve to…Birdramon!" "Birdramon, digivolve to…Garudamon!" "Tentomon, digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" "Kabuterimon, digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!" "Tailmon, digivolve to…Triceramon!" "Triceramon, digivolve to…SaberLeomon!" "Palmon, digivolve to…Togemon!" "Togemon, digivolve to…Lillymon!" "Gomamon, digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" "Ikkakumon, digivolve to…Zudomon!" "Patamon, digivolve to…Angemon!" "Angemon, digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!" Kiramon jeered, and laughed at the line of digimon ahead of him. "This will be too easy!"   
"Terra Force!" "Giga Wing!" Two of the Megas attacked, but Kiramon jumped out of the way. "You'll have to do much better than that! Take this!" He shot out powerful red beams at the two Megas, which struck them hard. MetalAlimon devolved back into AeroAlimon! WereToothmon dashed over to her, but Kiramon struck him hard. "Take that!" In a flash, WereToothmon was Toothmon again! Glaivemon shouted, "Protect them!" "Hydro Tornado!" "Wing Blade!" "Rip Roar Waves!" Kiramon was not impressed. He sighed, and stepped to the left, allowing the attacks to zoom past him. "Ocean Liner Pump!" Elasmomon had moved in a sneak attack! Her water pump would surely defeat Kiramon, or so she thought. All it did was get him very wet and very angry! He glared up at her, and shouted, "Hyper Shot!" Elasmomon flew up and missed being hit fortunately. Kiramon looked around at the sight. All the digimon were ready to attack except one. Toothmon. He smiled, and gathered up full power energy. "Full Power Exorcism!"   
Toothmon looked up, and saw a huge black beam heading towards him! He couldn't move. He just found out his leg was stuck in the mud thanks to Blastoimon and Elasmomon's attacks. His eyes widened a little, and he closed his eyes. But someone gave a shout. "AeroAlimon! NO!" But it was too late. AeroAlimon flew up, and blocked the beam. The beam shot right through her body! "Ahhh!" She screamed, and fell to the ground. "AeroAlimon!" "AeroAlimon!" Everyone in the room stood still. Toothmon got free and dashed over to the wounded Ultimate. "AeroAlimon, why?" He choked back tears. AeroAlimon slowly opened her eyes. "Because I…love you…" Tai was about to go over to them, but Clawmon sadly put a hand on his shoulder. "Let them be." He said quietly.   
Toothmon nudged AeroAlimon, trying to get her to stand up. She shook her head. "I'm…so-sorry, Toothmon…but I can't…I won't…make it." He shook his head in disbelief. "I…I won't let you die!" AeroAlimon smiled weakly, and whispered, "Don't forget…me…" She closed her blue eyes. She disappeared into data, and flew up into the sky. Everyone in the room except Kiramon was in tears. Toothmon shook his head violently. "NOOO!" He found new energy, and digivolved back into WereToothmon. He narrowed his eyes at Kiramon. It was like looking at the Grim Reaper himself! He yelled, "You will pay for that! Mega Claw Stabbing!" WereToothmon punched Kiramon so hard that he broke right though his body! "Ahhhhh….!" Kiramon was destroyed!   
Everyone was very happy with their victory except for WereToothmon. He collapsed to his knees in agony. "I can't believe she's…dead…" Tears flowed from his cheeks and onto the ground. ArmorAlimon lowered her head. 'Why?' She remembered a conversion before. 'I want you look after Toothmon if I die. Promise?' 'I promise'. That conversation changed her life. ArmorAlimon remembered…everything. She remembered how Alimon was so determined to save Tai that she digivolved to AeroAlimon for the first time. The good Mythical Digimon had left after the defeat of Kiramon. They knew that Toothmon would want to be left alone. The DigiDestined weren't leaving just yet. They stayed at the same campout where they first met Alimon. This brought back painful memories.   
Toothmon strayed away from the campout where the kids and digimon were. He sat down on a hill, and looked up at the sky. "AeroAlimon, I miss you." He started to cry again. "I love you…" ArmorAlimon had followed him. She understood that he missed Alimon so much. She had sacrificed herself to save his life. She was a true hero. ArmorAlimon sighed, and walked up to Toothmon. "You miss her so much, don't you?" He nodded, and looked up. "I never got to tell her…I'm sorry for how I treated her in the past." ArmorAlimon smiled. "She knew." Toothmon smiled, and he and ArmorAlimon headed back to camp. Unnoticed by them, a ghostly image appeared. AeroAlimon smiled down at them. "Goodbye, my friends." She disappeared into the moonlight. 


	4. Crimson Linings

The Mythical Digimon: Crimson Linings   
Digimon   
DarkHououmon   
  
  


The skies were clear and the sun was shining brightly. The rays of the sun where shining off the figure of a small green digimon. She opened up her deep red eyes, laying in front of a small cave. She bowed as she saw a golden digimon, Toothmon, walking towards her. It was DemiAlimon. She hadn't digivolved yet, but her time was soon. Toothmon smiled and asked, "You almost ready to digivolve?" 

She nodded abruptly. She had always wanted to digivolve. That was why she joined Toothmon's gangs to begin with. She got up, stretched out, and trotted past Toothmon, careful not to bump into him. She walked into the cave and saw Tatomon and Dinomon arguing over something. DemiAlimon just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't you two ever stop?" 

The small green digimon turned in the direction of the voice. "Oh shut up...." he muttered. DemiAlimon growled, but didn't attack. She knew what Tatomon was capable of, and she didn't want any part of it. Toothmon flew into the cave and stood right by DemiAlimon. "Your time...has come." DemiAlimon perked up her ears. "Time? For what?" "For your last battle before digivolution." He replied, smiling. 

"Alright!!" She immediantly left the cave to face her opponent. Whenever she fought and won, she got stronger. Toothmon was always the one to herd a digimon or two in the direction of the cave, so DemiAlimon didn't have to look far for a target. "Here goes nothing. Bubble BOMB!!" She inhaled her self and then burst out a small blue-green bomb. It collided with the stray digimon. DemiAlimon waited. At first nothing happened. Finally the small bomb exploded with fire and smoke. The digimon screamed its last scream before it was deleted. 

"Woo hoo!!" She heard Clawmon say. He had been watching the fight, and is normally the judge of whether she did good or bad. Toothmon glided over to congragulate her. But as soon as all 6 of the other digimon came over to her, she felt very strange. A strange white aura was surrounding her. "Toothmon..what's happening?" 

"You're digivolving." "I wha...DemiAlimon, digivolve to.......Alimon!!!" Now about the size of Wolfermon, Alimon grew 1 extra yellow claw on each foot. Her eyes changed to blue. She was no longer green, blue, and orange, but now a grey-tan, brown, and light peach. Toothmon walked around her a couple of times, taking judgement in the digivolution. 

"Very impressive. Alimon. Virus. Champion. Dinosaur Type. The most cold-hearted digimon around. Welcome to the Mythical Digimon!" Wolfermon and Coyetmon howled their approval. Dinomon, Clawmon, and Tatomon just growled in approval. Alimon's eyes were shaded, but they glinted in the sunlight as she lifted up her head. Smiling a smile of evil, she replied, "Thanks. Now...when can I...start my....demolition..destruction....chaos?" Alimon, the most feared and hated of all digimon....has fallen into the hands of the evil Mythical Digimon! 

She stood there. A tanish dinosaur waiting to kill. Her cold eyes looked around at the surroundings, and she let out a small growl. "Who dares to challenge me?" She demanded. Toothmon, standing not too far away, just looked on. Alimon was newly digivolved, but he'll see if she's got what it takes. It was said that Alimon was the Ultimate Killer, or Ultimate Executioner. If this was true, she'd make a perfect ally to the Mythical Digimon. 

At this time, Alimon was busy looking for an opponent. Knowing that no outside digimon were around, she glanced over at Wolfermon. "You! I challenge you!" Wolfermon's head shot up in shock. "M-m-me?" "Yeah, you! Come on and fight!" At this, he rose to his feet shakingly. Since Alimon never attacked before, he wasn't sure of what he was in for. 'I'm really going to get it.' "Why me?" The dinosaur just scoffed. She said that she wants to fight him. 

The purple digimon's eyes widened as Alimon powered up for an attack! "Psychic Beam!!" (NOTE: Original attack name was Psybeam, but I changed it to Psychic Beam to avoid Pokemon lovers calling me a copycat) A beam of blue light hurlted straight at him! Wolfermon did the only thing he could do: attack back. "Threshold Thrower!" He opened up his mouth, and beams of light shot out. Between them, a ball formed, and shot out straight at the beam. The two attacks collided, creating a small explosion, sending both digimon flying backwards. 

"Pretty good." Was Alimon's response. Wolfermon smiled, thinking Alimon was done, but she wasn't.... "But not good enough!" She attacked again! Another beam was ignited, and it struck Wolfermon with full force! He fell down to his knees, shocked at all the power that the beam had. "You..." He muttered weakly, then got ready for another attack. "I don't think so." Using super speed, she was able to collide with Wolfermon before he was able to use Threshold Thrower. 

Toothmon was very impressed. "Very interesting." He stated. Clawmon, standing next to him watching the battle, asked, "What do you mean, sir?" The gold digimon eyed the blue and red digimon angrily. "Don't you see? Alimon has super speed!" It took Clawmon a while to realize what Toothmon meant. But on the other hand, it always took him a while to figure everything out. He never was on the bright side of things. "Oh...I get it....quick attacks." He looked at Alimon through green eyes, and growled slightly. "She really is the perfect addition." Toothmon couldn't agree more. 

The rocks on the ground were beginning to rumble. Alimon and Wolfermon dashed towards eachother, and with one swipe, Alimon created four deep gashes in Wolfermon's side. "YAAAAA!!!!!!!" The scream echoed through the forests and caused Pteramons to fly away. He collapsed, bleeding pretty badly. Alimon stood over him and smirked. "Told your attacks weren't good enough!" This made the digimon angry! Wolfermon struggled to his feet, and was about to attack, but Toothmon flew over. 

"Let her be." He commanded. Now it was known what Toothmon would do if any order was disobeyed. Seeing he had no choice, Wolfermon backed down and walked back a few inches. "Yes, sir." He laid back down next to Coyetmon, who started working on cleaning his wounds. It was a tradition to clean a fellow digimon's wounds. Alimon smirked again. "I don't think anyone is strong enought to beat me...that is except you, Toothmon." She said with full respect. The Ultimate digimon smiled for a second, then grew serious. 

"Alimon, we need to talk." "Hmmm?" Alimon was confused. What could Toothmon possibly want to talk to her about? The way she attacks? She didn't know. Not even hesitating, she asked him why they needed to talk. "You do know that your powers are priceless and valuable, right?" She nodded. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that if I or any of the other Mythical Digimon were in trouble, be sure to help us right away. Got it?" "Sure!" Alimon exclaimed! "I'd love to do it! I love fighting!" She looked from left to right, and let out a mighty roar! 

Toothmon smiled. 'I knew she could be trusted.' Suddenly, Tatomon came out. "Toothmon! A pair of Veedramon are coming at our hideout!" "WHAT?! Positions everyone!" Without hesitation, Tatomon got in front of the hideout, Clawmon at the back, Coyetmon and Wolfermon at the base, Toothmon on top, Alimon next to him, and Dinomon at one of the sides. The two Veedramon came into view. One of them had a scar over his eye, and the other's eyes were yellow instead of red. "Why are you here?" Commanded Toothmon. 

The scarred Veedramon chuckled, then snarled. "You know very well why we're here, Toothmon!!" "Yeah," Remarked the second, "you've been raiding our homes of food and caused the deaths of many innocent digimon. Your reign of terror has to stop!" Before even Alimon could react, the yellow eyed Veedramon sent out a full blast of power at them! "Can't you do better? Lightening Storm!!" The electrical surge caused the attack to disintigrate. The blue dragon growled. It was the scarred dragon's turn! 

"Let's see you dodge this. Hammer Punch!" He rammed his fist into the ground, causing the walls above Toothmon and Alimon to crumble down! "Hahahaha!!" Laughed the two blue dragon digimon. Dinomon looked up in horror. "TOOTHMON! ALIMON!" Without warning, a brilliant blue light set off! It surrounded Toothmon and Alimon, preventing them from being crushed. Toothmon had his eyes closed tightly for fear the rocks would crush him any second. He felt a gentle nudge on his side, and saw Alimon smiling. She then put down the shield after she knew it was safe, and jumped down. "You've messed with the wrong digimon! Psychic Beam!" 

"What is this?" The yellow eyed Veedramon asked. He tried blocking it with Hammer Punch, but the scarred one pushed him out of the way! "Ahh!!" He let out a small scream was the blue beam came in contact with his body. "Grrr...V Breath Arrow!" "Psychic Tidal Wave!" (NOTE: Original attack name was Psywave.) A wave of blue energy shot out from Alimon's body, and when it hit the V Breath Arrow, it created an explosion so huge and loud...that even the sound barriar failed to support the sound! The white light blinded everyone of their vision that was within fighting range. 

When the light died down, Clawmon was shocked at the fact that both of the Veedramon were gone! "What? But..where? How?" Was all he managed to saw. Toothmon had witnessed the whole thing. Turns out Alimon's attack was strong enough to wipe out two digimon at the same time! "This looks promising..." He murmured. Alimon was panting, but still full of energy. She enjoyed pain...and killing. She was the Ultimate Killer! "Everyone, FEAR ME!!!!!!" Her voice boomed through the forest, almost shaking it. Toothmon appeared behind her. He was going to assign her the first task. "I want you to...attack File Island!" 


End file.
